Mighty Morphin' Yugioh Rangers
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: This tells of a tale about six teenagers who fight crimes as the Power Rangers and discovers a new evil rising unexpectedly. Can the rangers be able to stop this monster or will it be the end of the world? More details inside! Some shippings will be included.
1. Chapter 1

Hello viewers from Earth and beyond. I am known as The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) And today, I bring you guys something really different. I am merging my two favorite shows and mash them together into one huge thing. Yu-Gi-Oh with Power Rangers, combined into something I think would be amazing. I hope you like it!

**Cast:**

_Yami Yugi - White Ranger_  
_Tristan Taylor - Black Ranger_  
_Téa Gardner - Pink Ranger_  
_Joey Wheeler - Blue Ranger_  
_Serenity Wheeler - Yellow Ranger_  
_Duke Devlin - Red Ranger_

_Vivian Wong - Rita Repulsa_  
_Maxilillion Pegasus - Lord Zedd_  
_Malik - Goldar_  
_Bandit Keith - Mordant the Pig_  
_Thief King Bakura/Zorc - Ivan Ooze_

**Rock with it!**

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

_Long ago, when the pyramids were still young as the day they were built, the great Egyptian kings played a game of great and terrible power. The great Pharoah of Egypt and his council used it to destroy evil souls using the power of the Millennium Items. They had used this power to summon monsters to stop an evil monster that a great king thief held within his soul called Dark Master Zorc, a dark and evil being that threatened to destroy any and all who try to get in his way until he was locked away into a stone tablet for all eternity. The great Pharaoh was able to lock its evil spirit away, imprisoning it along with the other millennium items to prevent any more mishaps that could happen._

_Now, 5000 years later, an archaeologist named Ishizu Ishtar along with the aid of her oldest brother Odion Ishtar had came to the town of Domino City as they were both on a quest to protect these items which suddenly transformed into today's technology, Power morphers. She used them to recruit a team of six teenagers with attitude. She had given them the morphers to gift them with the ability to transform into a superhuman fighting force. In a desperate time of need, they were able to call upon their colossal assault vehicles called 'Zords'. Even though their identities are a secured secret to those around them, their courageous exploits have set a legendary statement, earning them the title, "The Power Rangers". Today, that tradition continues..._

It was a nice summer day and the entire town gathered to see a group of skydivers fall into the designated drop zone. They all watched as they awaited to see them drop to fall onto the bulls-eye that had been perfectly set up onto the ground. While in the sky, there was a plane that had said skydivers ready to drop. Eight teens prepare as they are getting ready for their skydiving performance.

Yami, a spiky, tri-colored hair man with a passion for games. He and his friends were all in different colored sky diving jumpsuits to prepare for their jump. Yami wore a white jumpsuit while his feet were strapped onto a board. Tristan Taylor, he had spiked-hair that points out in the front. Joey Wheeler, a dirty blonde haired man with an attitude that can make kids run for their mothers. Serenity Wheeler, who was standing right by Joey, was her little sister. She had long light brown hair that reached the middle of her back and she was also planning on jumping. Tea Gardner, a brown-haired brunette with her helmet in hand. Duke Devlin, with his black hair in a ponytail wearing a red headband with matching jumpsuit. They were all about two minutes away from entering the drop zone as they were preparing themselves.

"Alright, let's get ready to drop!" Tristan said exultingly.

"Can't wait to jump off so I don't have to do this anymore." said Joey. As they were preparing to jump, the last two jumpers with them were a blue bowl-shaped hair short kid Weevil Underwood along with the long rugged brown-haired, dinosaur loving Rex Raptor. They were both too cocky about skydiving from a plane.

"Now then. Since the drop is not too far, let us show you how we REALLY get things done. Your about to see how this insect can fly!" Weevil snickered.

"That crowd is also about to see a flying dinosaur." Rex said like he was so confident. Everyone else sweat dropped from their words.

"Well, lead on fly boys." Rex opened up the plane's door and saw how far up they were. They were up by 30,000 feet in the air.

"DAMN! That's a lot of air!" said Rex.

"Well, don't be a wimp, go ahead and jump!" said Weevil.

"Are you nuts man?! That's a long drop down to the ground! This was your idea!" As they argued, Téa caught their attention.

"Hey guys!" Both Rex and Weevil turned to her. "You might wanna slip those on." She pointed to the parachutes that were on the floor.

"Good idea..." they said in unison. As Rex and Weevil were busy preparing to jump, the others were getting ready to jump into the drop zone. Everyone had their helmets on and secured as Serenity was the first to jump out.

"Alright Serenity, we're about 5 seconds from the drop zone. You ready?" said Joey.

"I am." Serenity gave him a thumbs up and jumped. "Awesome!"

Joey jumped out next "ON YA TAIL! WOO!"

Tristan jumped out after them "Here we GO!"

Duke began to jump out next "BONZAI!"

Yami was ready to jump as he put on his helmet. Téa was right behind them as Weevil and Rex saw everyone else jump.

"Show them what you got." she said.

"Let do this." Yami jumped out with a board strapped to his feet. "SURF'S UP! WA-HOO! Yeah!"

As Téa saw him jump, she turned to Rex and Weevil as she gave them a thumbs up. "Catch you on the flip side." She backflips right out of the plane to catch up with everyone else.

(cue background music)

Everyone was having a good time flying in the air as they were falling in style. Tristan was doing corkscrew spins, Duke was twisting and turning in the air, Yami was surfing on his board through the sky. Téa was back flipping in mid-air like she was having the time of her life. Duke was gliding and rotating his body to the wind. As soon as they were done finishing their little fun stunts they all gathered together in a circle holding hands for balance for a minute. As that happened, Yami gave them the word.

"Alright guys, let's break!" they all let go of each other as they were separated enough to release their parachutes to descend down to the ground. As they were doing that, everyone else that gathered to watch the skydivers was watching them.

_"With the arrival of Eden's Comet in two days, we want to thank our scientists for making this event possible."_ the radio man said on the intercom as the crowd cheers on the skydivers. _"And now ladies and gentleman, we would like to say thanks to the skydivers representing Domino City High!"_ the crowd applauds them as two other commoners watch them. A small spiky haired blonde with amethyst puppy dog eyes, Yugi Muto along with Solomon Muto, his grandfather with a black bandanna, green overalls, and a grey work shirt.

"Okay Grandpa, just watch and learn. This is how the pros get it done." Yugi said as Solomon laughed heartily at his comment.

"Well Yugi, this old-timer has done a few skydiving back in his day."

"You fell into the downtown parking lot. It was embarrassing and everyone called you the Fat Pigeon." A few years back when Yugi was a kid, Solomon used to skydive with a friend of his. His friend landed into the safe zone, but as for Solomon, he fell into the parking lot as he descended on his parachute. Everyone watched as he fell on top of a school bus.

"Hey now, I take that as compliments. Like they never saw an old man like me skydive." As they were talking, they turned their attention towards the other skydivers.

_"And here comes the first of the divers, it's Tristan Taylor!"_ As Tristan began to descend, he aimed right on the bulls-eye. _"He starts to make his descent and he steadily makes his mark."_ Tristan aimed carefully and lands perfectly on the target. _"And he lands the mark on the target." _As Tristan landed, everyone else started to follow behind him to land the target like he did. _"Following right behind him is skydiver Joey Wheeler!"_ Joey lands on the target as well, hitting the bulls-eye as well. _"Who lands perfectly on the target. Coming down for #3 is Serenity."_ She manages to land onto the target and nailed the bulls-eye. _"Who nails another perfect landing. And here comes Duke Devlin!" _Duke lands onto the target as well as soon as he lands and runs, he slips and lands head first in the grass. _"Duke lands it, but it looks like he stumbled a little. And here comes Téa Gardner!"_ She manages to stay calm and lands on the bulls-eye, making it 5 for 5. _"She hits the target dead on."_ The crowd cheers them on as they land five bulls-eyes in a row. _"Now, that leaves Yami Muto left in the air to break the record. Can he make it six for six?"_

"Yeah! Go Yami!" Yugi shouted.

Yami tries to make sure he stays on course to land on the target. 'I have to keep steady to break the record.' Yami thought to himself.

_"Yami is making his descent towards the target, can he do it?!" _Yami tried to be as careful and he lands his board perfectly on the target. _"AND HE DOES! He has help set a Domino City record. Him and his friends will go down into the record books, people!" _The crowd cheers them on as they applaud their big achievement for Domino City. Yugi and Solomon ran towards Yami as he took off his helmet and took a deep breath in and breathed out.

"That was some awesome stuff up there Yami." Yugi and Yami did their little handshake to congratulate him and his friends.

"Thanks Yugi. Maybe next time when we skydive, you could join us." Yugi's eyes widened when he could skydive with Yami and his friends.

"Really?!" Yugi turned to his Grandpa. "Could I Gramps?"

"Well, we'll talk about that Yugi, in about a few years to get you trained." he said scratching his moustache. Solomon turned to Yami. "Thanks for doing this Yami. The scientists at the observatory would be proud of you and your friends for doing this for them."

"Yeah, Eden's Comet is gonna pass by Earth in two days." As the three were talking about the comet, everybody else walked in after taking off their parachutes.

"Guys, we did it!" said Téa.

"Yeah, we are going down into the record books today!" Joey yelled.

"Wait, has anyone seen Rex and Weevil jump out?" Tristan asked.

"The observatory is holding the after party at Burger World. They probably landed on the roof." Everyone laughed at the thought of it wanting to happen when Rex and Weevil are still back on the plane still getting ready.

"Hey, are you two gonna jump or not? We're running out of fuel." Rex and Weevil were prepared and ready to jump.

"Time to show them how a REAL insect can fly." Weevil said as he put on his helmet.

"Let's show them the flying Dino!" They both then jumped out of the plane as they started screaming out of their minds.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Weevil screamed as he cried.

"I want my Mommy!" Rex said while he screamed.

**MEANWHILE**

As Rex and Weevil were scared in the air, Yami and everyone else were having the time of their lives at the after party the Observatory professors were hosting. Joey and Tristan were gobbling down on food, Téa and Serenity were having their little conversation, Duke was checking his e-mails, and Yami was also mingling with the media as were everyone else. While they were enjoying themselves, the Mayor of Domino City was about to make an announcement.

"Excuse me everyone, I would like everyone's attention for a moment?" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the mayor. "I would like all of our skydivers to come up here on the stage, please." Yami and company went up on stage and stood next to the Mayor. "To the students of Domino City High School, we have here a representative of the Japan Book of Records to present this to you." The representative was carrying a plaque in his arms to present to the kids.

"Yami Muto, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Serenity Wheeler, Téa Gardner, Duke Devlin, on behalf of the Japan Book of Records, I hereby present you this plaque to prove that you have broken the skydiving record. We also present a check of 2000 Yen each to the six of you. Congratulations you guys." The crowd cheers as they were proud of the achievement.

"Thank you, we worked really hard to make this possible." Yami said.

"We are glad that you help represent your school to raise awareness of Eden's Comet. Enjoy the party everyone!" The Mayor said as everyone applauded to this commemoration. Even though that their fun was long-lasting, it wasn't gonna last long.

At a construction site, the workers were clearing space to make a small supermarket. While they were working, Rex and Weevil were coming down on their only parachute as they descended into the construction.

"This isn't the after party, you took us off course!" Rex yelled to Weevil.

"What?! Why are you blaming me, you were the one grabbing onto me when we were falling towards the ground!" As they were arguing, one of the workers saw them in their argument and interrupted them.

"HEY!" Rex and Weevil stopped and knew they were in big trouble. "What do you two think you're doing here?"

Rex and Weevil had to think fast and got an idea. "Uh, we are from the Domino City Construction Manager's office."

"Yeah, who are you to tell us how we make an entrance?!" Before that worker could answer, someone called out to him.

"Hey Frank! Might wanna check this out!" Frank turned to Rex and Weevil. "Don't move, I'll get back to you in a minute." He left to see what they found. While the workers were still digging up the area, they stumbled upon an old stone tablet that was about 6 1/2 feet tall. They look at the stone carvings and it looked like a person with silver hair and yet didn't know what it was. Frank put his hand on it, but received an increasing shock that caused him to electrocute him as the shock jumped him and forced him to fall on the floor, thus causing him to die.

"Hey Frank, you alright?" But, before they knew it, he died by the hands of a magic stone tablet.

* * *

Okay, that is the end of the first chapter that I worked on for weeks and yet, I need to know. What kind of magical force is hidden in the stone tablet and who can be the ones to stop it? We have just gotta find out in the next chapter. If you guys want to, leave those reviews and I shall make a comeback in the story. See You Next Time!


	2. Chapter 2

What is up everybody, it is The Man back again to bring you back up with this Power Rangers Yugioh story. I don't know if this has ever been attempted yet or not, but I will do my best to give you guys what I am able to dish out. I have also put up a cover photo for the story. It may not look it, but I made the image on my deviantart page, check it out there. Anyway, enjoy chapter two everyone!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - You will see soon enough in this chapter right here. It is long too.

**Dr-fanmai-lover** - Uh, wrong movie buddy.

**Emily** - I cannot give away the spoilers or else that would just ruin the story, so everyone will stay surprised of what I got.

**Autobot00001** - Thanks, those two actually made the part of acting like morons.

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Frank was lying on the floor, one of the other workers checked his pulse and he was pronounced dead. As the workers were busy checking on their friend, Weevil and Rex just ran out of the place while they still could.

"Quick, let's make a break for it!" Rex said to Weevil.

"Unless we want more trouble coming our way." Weevil and Rex just ran out of the Construction Zone and got out of there as quick as possible. The other workers surrounded Frank as he was watching his dead corpse.

"Somebody call an ambulance, now!" An ambulance was being called in as the workers turned their attention towards the stone tablet that was buried under the dirt.

"What the hell is this giant brick?"

"I have no idea, but we better tell the authorities about this thing and see what they know."

It was now 6:00 p.m. and the sun was starting to set. Yami and company were walking back to their homes as they were talking about the events that they occurred to them today.

"So, what are you guys gonna do with your pay day?" Joey asked everyone.

"I plan on putting this into my bank and save up on something good." Tristan replies as everyone else wanted to tell them what they plan on using the money they earned. But, before they could, a beeping went off on their communicators.

"Hold that thought you guys." Yami looks around to find somewhere private to talk. "Let's go over there." They headed towards huge bushes that was able to hide all six of them. Yami answers the communicator.

"This is Yami, go ahead."

_"Yami, we need you and the others to teleport to the command center. It is urgent." _The person on the other line was none other than Odion. A ponytail, tan-colored man with a tattoo covering half of his face.

"We're on our way." Yami and the others pressed a button on their communicators and teleported across the sky in different colors. They were teleporting towards the command center, they're secret base that only Yami and the other rangers knew about. While they headed towards the command center, Odion was freaking out, but he freaked out more than usual.

"I don't get this, our energy grids are off the scale with this kind of energy. I have never seen this type of power in a while." As Odion was trying to fix the energy grid, the rangers teleported in the command center and they see Odion on the keyboards to reconfigure many of the power grids.

"Odion, what's going on?" said Yami.

"A massive surge is overloading our sensors. It is an evil that threatened to destroy us a long time ago." As Odion explained, Ishizu warped in as she was encased into a time warp glass that she could only survive on. Ishizu's body was super sensitive to the outside world as she would age the minute she would be outside of the glass.

"Rangers!" She said to them. "You must act swiftly, the planet is in grave danger."

"Danger from what?" Téa asked as Ishizu began to explain.

"5000 years ago, an evil morphological man known as Bakura, ruled Egypt under the title 'The Thief King' and threatened to destroy the entire world. He was on the verge of doing so by using the power of his Diabound, his inner demon that was locked deep inside of him. But, he somehow managed to lock him inside of a giant stone tablet so he could summon the Dark Master Zorc. He succeeded in doing so and he used Zorc to destroy the armies that the Great Pharoah had brought to him, but they were unsuccessful."

"What happened to Zorc?" Duke asked.

"A group of young warriors like yourselves, were known as the keepers of the Millennium Items, they had lured Zorc into a stone tablet and buried it deep underground. As Zorc was defeated, the holders of the Millennium items had entrapped The Thief King Bakura's soul inside of a stone tablet of his own. But, now the tablet has been accidentally discovered. You must destroy Bakura's stone tablet before anyone evil finds out about it and will be able to summon him and Bakura is released."

"His stone tablet of Diabound and Zorc were buried near his own, if Bakura escapes, he's sure to find them." Odion further explained.

"Use extreme caution Rangers. You are dealing with an evil that is beyond all imagination." Everyone became a bit worried, but Joey stepped in.

"Whatever this new evil is, we can take it!"

"Joey's right Ishizu. If those warriors in the past had been able to stop him, we will take him out too." Téa continued as Ishizu just smiled and trusted them.

"Very well then, the stone tablet is found in the construction site. It is still intact, but it must be destroyed immediately. Good luck rangers and may the power protect you all."

"Thank you Ishizu." said Yami. Everyone teleport to the construction site as Ishizu started to feel a bit worried.

"Odion, I fear that the rangers may not be able to make it in time."

"Sister, the rangers will do just fine."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It was 8:00 p.m. and there were two security guards keeping an eye on the stone tablet that the rangers were sent to destroy to end the evil soul locked inside. While the two were sitting there on a coffee break, some red aura started to react right out of the blue. The red aura turned into red sparks as it popped out four evil people. Maximillion Pegasus, a man with long silver hair wearing a red suit. Vivian Wong, who wore an Amazons armor suit with her hair in a ponytail, Malik Ishtar who had light blonde spiky hair, tanned skin with a purple cape. Bandit Keith, a Con artist that works under the allegiance of Vivian and Pegasus.

"Why should I be worried about some super sized stone?" Vivian asked.

"This is no ordinary stone." Pegasus implied.

"Well I say we just throw it out and order Chinese!"

"I'm with her, I'm hungry!" said Keith laughing hysterically as Malik pushes him.

"That's because you're a pig!" As they argued, the gang of four stopped in front of the stone tablet until the security guards had got up seeing them.

"Hey, Kurt. Wake up, we got company!" Pegasus saw them both trying to wake up.

"No need to wake him. In fact, why don't you take a little nap yourself..." Pegasus shot electricity flowing from out of his cane that he carried with him. He shocked the two guards knocking them out.

"Heh, I could have done that. I just choose not to."

"Zip your lip!" Malik said. Pegasus walked up to the tablet rubbing off all the dirt it had on it still.

"Ah... after 5000 years, this stone tablet has finally been found. And now after 30 years of searching, I have finally found the Thief King's stone tablet. And now, let's break him free from his prison!"

"What?! You spent 30 years looking for a piece of rock?!" Vivian yelled.

"Patience, motor mouth! Just watch!" Pegasus began to chant a summoning spell from what he remembers, he started to chant the words repeatedly as Vivian, Malik, and Keith watch the magic happen. electric currents started to flow out of Pegasus' fingers as he was freeing Bakura's soul from the stone. His figure began to come in clear. His body started to become solid and after a few minutes of chanting, Bakura's soul was freed from his stone prison.

"(yawn...)" Bakura was a tan-skinned man who wore baggy robes and bandaged up abdomens. He cracks his bones and stretches out his limbs from being inside the stone tablet for so long. He steps forward and opens his eyes.

"Ladies! And gentleman! The King has returned!"

"Yeah!"

"He's so handsome..." Vivian complimented.

"Why thank you..." Pegasus had to cut to the chase knowing the rangers would be here any minute.

"I am Maximillion Pegasus, creator and ruler of Duel Monsters. It is a supreme honor to finally meet you."

"How can I ever repay you?"

"Do you recall the name Ishizu 'Isis' Ishtar?!" When Bakura heard that name, he just shouted extreme winds into the sky and caused come stuff to be blown off and thrown in the floor. Everyone saw him freak out.

"I think he's heard of her." said Keith. Bakura calmed down a bit, but what still in a raging anger as he breathed heavily when Pegasus gave him his request.

"I want you to destroy Ishizu so I may be able to rule supreme as the most powerful being on earth!"

"I will not only destroy her physically and mentally, I will make sure that she is taken out from the world so that nobody will know that Ishizu Ishtar NEVER EXISTED!"

"Finally, a REAL man." said Vivian as Bakura blew a kiss to her as she giggled a bit from that.

"We shall leave you to your evil ways. Let's go Vivian." Pegasus, Vivian, Keith, and Malik left Bakura to leave him to do what he does best. As they left back to their lair, Bakura had smelled something.

"What is that odious stench?" He sniffed it out again and he recognized the smell. "Smells like... teenagers..."

The rangers warped into the construction site checking out the place.

"Anybody see anything?" Serenity asked.

"Let's take a look up there." Yami went towards the area as the other rangers had followed and they find the stone tablet and they see that it's completely blank. Oh no, we're too late." But as they were about to check out the place, one of the guards came from behind them and scared them a little.

"Hey! What do you kids think you're doing here?"

"Uh... You haven't by any chance seen a morphological person hanging around here?" Téa asked the guard.

"Morphological person? What the heck is that?" Before they were going to explain what it was, the guard continued. "Wait a second. Did it look something like this?" The guard transformed and turned into Bakura. He snickered to them as the rangers started to defend themselves.

"Ew, gross..." Téa said.

"Too kind, allow me to introduce myself. I am the globally feared, magically destructible, mortally despised, they call me the Thief King Bakura..."

"Well pack your bags, because we're sending you right back where you came from." Duke said to Bakura.

"Gee, a teenager with a big mouth. Not much has changed in 5000 years."

"You obviously have no idea who you're dealing with Mr. Hedgehog Face!" Bakura scoffed at Téa's remark and called her bluff.

"Really?" Yami stepped in and told him who they were. "Yeah, we're the Power Rangers!"

"Ooh! Where's my pen and paper?! Ha!" Bakura says to the rangers as he turns the other way slowly. "Power Rangers, huh? So, Ishizu still has a bunch of kids to do her dirty work." He turns around again, but fast. "Well then. Meet MY kids!" Bakura laughs as he summoned Ooze monsters with just the snap of a finger and were swarmed around other rangers were in disgust seeing how they looked. They had human shaped bodies, but had slime covering their bodies. "From this moment forth, the world you once knew shall cease to exist. WELCOME TO MY NIGHTMARE! AAHAHAHA! Have fun kiddies!" Bakura shot out lightning and disappeared into the air as he laughed evilly.

"He's gone." Duke said, but apparently, he and everyone else had bigger problems.

"What are we gonna do?" Téa said nervously. Joey looked behind him and saw huge space below them.

"Looks like there's plenty of room down there."

"Go guys!" Yami shot a roundhouse kick to one of the slime monster as everyone else jumped down two by two. Tristan and Joey jumped first, Duke and Serenity jumped after as Téa jumped last. Yami still held his own as he kept throwing punches to the Ooze monsters. Yami jumped down to join everyone else. The Ooze monsters weren't going down without a fight.

"Let's take these crap guys!" Tristan yelled.

"Spread out!" Yami told them as he grabbed a metal pole and used it as a lance to prepare himself for battle. "Welcome to MY nightmare!" Yami saw a few of them headed his way as he hit them hard and knocked them down. Tristan had to deal with an Ooze monster one on one. He spots a paint bucket towards him.

"Ever play Kick the Can?" Tristan places the empty bucket on his shoe and kicks it into his hands. He jumps over the monster as he attacks him with a flip kick, but was countered causing him to fall backwards.

Serenity had three Ooze monsters on her tail one was about to jump her until she ducked, causing him to fall flat on his face. Two of them grabbed her arms, but she was strong enough to take them down.

"Kiss and make up!" She pushed them together as her arms got crossed, but flipped out of the cross and flipped them both to the ground.

Joey tried to kick one of them, but kept backing away from him. Téa jumps and kicks two Ooze monsters in the face as she tried to think. Duke was dealing with one as he was back flipping away from him. Enough to try to knock him down. Tristan was running from the same monster as he got to a crane machine.

"Lemme get the door!" Tristan opened the door to the crane and smashes the monsters' head into it and pushed it to the ground. Joey was sweeping with his fight as he flipped the monster and punched it in the chest. Joey brought his fist up and it was covered in slime.

"You ooze, you lose" Joey suddenly gets jumped by two other Ooze creatures. Téa was being chased by one as she did a wall run and kicked the Ooze monster to the floor.

"Sit down!" More of the Ooze monsters were coming her way. "See ya.." She backflips away as Joey follows up with her.

"Right behind ya, Téa." Back with Yami, he did his best to take down the Ooze monsters ganging up on him, but fell back on the ground. He was sweeping the dirt off his white t-shirt as Téa and Joey came to help him.

"Are you okay, Yami?" Téa asked.

"Yeah." Duke and Serenity joined up with them as Tristan fell to the ground as well. The Ooze monster had the rangers surrounded as they were back against the wall.

"They got us cornered." Serenity said.

"We can't hold them off." Duke told the rangers. The rest of the Ooze monsters jumped in as they were about to destroy them.

* * *

Uh-oh! Things are not looking good for the rangers. Now that Bakura is out on the loose, what will the rangers do to try and stop the Ooze monsters and what is he planning to do when he gets to Ishizu? Well, I just want to keep you guys in suspense until next chapter. Until then, leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and I will be back to make the next chapter to this. See You Next Time!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay you guys. I know you were a little disappointed in the last chapter since I didn't add the you know what, but I am going to bring it in this chapter now! RIght now, the rangers were in a tight situation, but I think they have the best idea. Let's do it! Enjoy the LONG chapter you guys.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Autobot00001** - Damn right, it is, lol...

**Sunrise Phoenix** - That's just what I like to see. People seeing my work and being surprised about it. Want to bring in that suspenseful feeling down their spines.

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Oh yes. I can do that now. (Roundhouse kicks lamp) Oh man, there goes my lamp. Guess I'm doing homework in the dark. ROADHOUSE!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

The rangers had nowhere else to go as they had their backs against the wall with the Ooze monsters. Since the rangers were in a tight situation, they had no choice left, but resort to drastic measures.

"There's too many of them!" Joey yelled.

"Let's do it, guys!" Yami told the rangers. "Right!" they all said in unison.

"It's Morphing Time!" The rangers grabbed their morphers that instantly appeared in their hands and prepared to morph as they put the morphers in front of them.

"PTERODACTYL!" Téa transforms into the Mighty Morphin' Pink Ranger in her signature suit as did the rest when they were about to morph in their own signature colors.

"TRICERATOPS!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!"

"MASTODON!"

"SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!"

"WHITE TIGER!" The rangers flipped and jumped forward as they prepared to battle those Ooze monsters, but as they finished morphing, they were nowhere to be seen.

"Where'd they go?" Téa said in a concerning tone.

"Keep your eyes peeled." said Tristan as Duke spotted them from a far distance.

"Heads up guys! Over there!" Duke pointed out to where they were and saw one of them head inside of the indoor parking lot area.

"Careful you guys, it could be a trap." Yami told the other rangers.

"Right!" they all said in unison. "Let's go.." Yami went in there as the rangers went along with him.

**MEANWHILE**

Ishizu was in her meditative state as she was in the recesses of her mind trying to keep the energy flowing inside of the command center until she felt a sharp pain in her head and it came from a dark evil. She came out of her meditative state and warned Odion.

"Odion, my predictions have told me that the rangers were too late. Bakura is on his way here now."

"Do not fear, my sister. Nobody can get into the command center without a power coin." As Odion explained it to Ishizu, he heard a loud banging from the door. It started to crack open as the door was starting to pry open. "Well, almost nobody." Bakura used his strength to open the doors and manages to walk in as the doors closed shut behind him.

"Say, pretty nice place you have here." Bakura scoped out the place and it was full of technology. "I guess not all people can have this kind of nice stuff."

"You bastard. How dare you trespass in this facility!" Odion was about to jump Bakura as he put a freeze spell that froze Odion in his tracks. He fell flat on the floor without even moving.

"There, that freeze spell will keep you occupied for a short time." Bakura told Odion.

"You haven-t changed at all, Bakura!" Ishizu yelled. "You are still picking on the innocent that is less stronger than yourself."

"Oh, shut the hell up already, Isis. Ten minutes out of that stone prison and already I am hearing one your boring lectures. Since you and the other Millenium Item holders were the ones responsible, you were the last one left when you changed your name. Do you have any idea how bad it is to be locked up in a stone tablet for 5000 years?! It's boring! Not to mention that I have had a Charlie horse since I was released."

"You won't get away with this, Thief King!"

"You and those fools robbed me of my pride! I was the most supreme and powerful being feared in the entire universe! And now, it's time, to pay the piper." Bakura pulled out an old century flute from his sleeve as he played a few notes until he used it as a wand and zapped the command center. "Of all the biggest events that I have missed. For example, The Black Plague!" Bakura shot lightning again at another part of the command center. "The First Ever World War!" He shot lightning from his flute again and destroyed more of the command center. "The French Revolution!" Bakura continued to shoot lightning all over the command center as he was tearing the entire place apart. Odion was unable to move as he was forced to watch his own sister be demolished and destroyed with his own eyes. Bakura was just laughing evilly as he was destroying Ishizu and all of her work.

**MEANWHILE** **AGAIN**

The rangers were scoping out the inside of the parking lot as they were searching for those Ooze creatures as they know they were waiting for them.

"This place gives me the creeps." said Tristan.

"I know, it's getting scary." said Serenity. They checked behind every brick and every other part of the parking lot to see if they were hiding in front of them. Joey looked behind a pillar as he took stance, but it turns out nothing was behind it.

"I got a bad feeling about this place." The rangers kept moving forward, but one of the Ooze monsters were watching them without being noticed. It watched in disgust as it went back to where it was hiding. That Ooze monster also caused a little noise which had the rangers in shock and prepared for them.

"Anybody see anything?" Téa asked.

"We need some light." Yami insisted.

"Activating Power Beam." Serenity's helmet became a head lamp as the eyes of the Saber-Toothed Tiger flashed bright. She led the group as they were still searching and could barely see a thing even with the light Serenity was flashing on her helmet. Another Ooze monster was checking up on the rangers as they were getting deeper into the area. The rangers were still ready if they tried to ambush them.

"They gotta be around here somewhere." said Yami.

"Activating Power Scope." Duke's helmet transforms into a scanner to sense heat signature or any other body temperatures that surrounds him.

"Talk to me Duke, what do we got?" Yami asked Duke as he was scanning the area.

"The readings are all over the place. I don't know what these purple creatures are made of, but I can't seem to lock them down."

"Alright, stay alert." Everyone did just that as one of the Ooze monsters were creeping up on them as Duke found one of them on his scanner.

"Over there!" Duke spotted the Ooze monster's heat signature and knew the rest of them were nearby.

"Let's power up!"

"RIGHT!" They all said in unison as they prepared themselves. The Ooze monsters began to ambush as they all came out all at once.

"Here they come!" Serenity said as they stood their ground.

Yami did a helicopter kick to one the Ooze creatures as one was headed towards him. Téa ducked at one kick from one of the Ooze monsters as she began to kick one's Ooze monster in its gut simultaneously.

"You! Guys! Make! Me! Sick! Sick! Sick! Sick!" Téa finished with one super kick as she caused it to fly to the ceiling and landing onto the floor face first. Joey had his hands full with one Ooze monster as he was punched in the face as he tucked and rolled. The monster missed a kick when Joey countered a kick to it. Joey kicked its face not once, but twice as it fell back.

Yami crashed through a cardboard covered wall as he managed to pick himself up and take on the Ooze monsters heading in his direction. He kicks two of them in the head, knocking them down. Yami soon got flipped and falls on his back when the Ooze monster was getting close to him.

"Back off!" Yami shouted as he kicked the monster in the face. He springboards back up to his feet as he saw another Ooze creature headed straight for him. Yami turned twice to put in more impact on his kick to send the monster flying to the next floor. Two more Ooze monsters started to head towards Yami.

"Later dudes!" He twirled into the air as he jumped to the next floor. The two Ooze monsters were baffled as another Ooze monster jumped down and came from behind him. Yami punched his face, then jabbed rapidly on his gut, finally kicked that Ooze monster so hard, it splattered all over the wall.

Duke had high kicked an Ooze monster as Serenity kicked it as well. She kicked and punched it as she kicked it again push it away from her. Serenity flipped her way towards the Ooze monster and kicked it hard towards an antennae tower, causing it to be splattered all over it.

"It's gonna be one messy night." she said.

Duke and Tristan flipped into an open area as three more Ooze monsters followed them both as the two worked together as a team.

"Up and Over?" Tristan asked Duke.

"Let's do it!" Duke and Tristan ran up and flipped into the air to land right behind the creatures. Duke jump kicked two of the creatures down as Tristan did a rolling kick to the third one. Duke suddenly hits the second one in the head, knocking it over until the last Ooze monster was about to ambush Duke.

"Duke, look out behind you!" Tristan yelled as Duke ducked down. Tristan jumped up into the air. "Going airborne!" Tristan high kicks the Ooze monster in the face, knocking it over to the floor. They both saw one of them getting up off the floor.

"These guys don't know when to give up." said Duke as he said to Tristan. "Double Whammy?"

"You're on!" Duke ran towards the Ooze monster as did Tristan. Both men kicked the monsters head and squashed its head, causing the creature to melt.

Joey went one on one with the Ooze monster he tried to get rid of. He throws a punch, but that Ooze creature stopped it and threw him down towards a pillar. Joey hits it hard as he quickly recovers and gets on his feet.

"That does it. Stega Stinger!" Joey shot a small hook shot with retractable wires as it tied onto a pole to bring Joey back up to the Ooze monster. "Did ya miss me?" Joey punches it in the gut and throws him down next to splatter all over the floor.

Serenity kicked one of the Ooze monsters' head in as Téa had her back with her secret weapon. An Ooze monster was about to go after her until she pulls it out.

"Pterodactyl Thunder Whip!" She whipped the Ooze monster in the face and caused it to fall. Téa raised her arm to send the whip behind her as it caught another Ooze monster by the ankle. "Have a nice, TRIP!" She yanks the whip and makes another one fall to the floor. "See you next Fall." She whips it to another Ooze monster as it fell down a case of stairs. The next one came right for her, but Téa knew what to do. "Buh-bye.." She whips it in the face and falls flat as she retracts the whip. "Gotta love it."

Yami still had his hands full with the Ooze monsters that were all over him. He punches the Ooze monster in the gut and flips him on his back. He notices the last one he had to take care of on the ground. Yami jumped down as he was in a high place. He kicks the Ooze monster rapidly until he kicks with force to make him go splat on to the wall.

Serenity slaps one of the Ooze monsters as a couple more came in and knees her and kicks her straight towards a large concrete block. Serenity falls as the Ooze monsters were coming after her.

"Hold on Serenity!" Joey yells while swinging his way towards the Ooze monsters with his Stega Stinger. "One, Two, Three, Four, Fix, Six!" Joey lands as he counted heads. "Serenity.." Joey flips his way towards his sister to check up on her.

"You okay, Sis?"

"Yeah. These blobs are tough."

"Then, let's finish these purple parasites!"

"You got it, bro!" Serenity and Joey backflips on top of the concrete block. Téa, Tristan, and Duke flips their way onto that block to join them. Yami follows from behind as flips his way to the group to get ready for the finishing blow. The Ooze monsters were about to attack the rangers until Yami stopped them with a little friend of his.

"I want you guys to meet Saba!" He spins his sword friend with a tiger face on the hold as he threw him towards the Ooze monsters as Saba got them together into a circle. He spins up towards a giant hanging wooden crate as he shoots lasers out of his eyes to break the line to have it fall right under them.

"Uh-Oh..." they all said in unison as the crate fell on top of them, squashing them into purple slime.

"Yeah!" The rangers cheered as they saw the purple slime ooze out from under the wooden crate.

"Now, let's go find Bakura..." As Yami was about to go find him, their suits began to disintegrate. Saba also disappeared into thin air.

"Hey, what's happening?" Téa said as her suit disappeared completely along with Duke's and Tristan's.

"We're losing power.." Joey explained as his and Serenity's suits were gone as well. Yami clutched his hands as he saw his own armor suit disappear completely as they were all back in their street clothes. The rangers were confused on how their power suits disappeared without notice.

"What's going on?" Téa asked as Joey tried to get ahold of Odion on his wrist communicator.

"Odion, come in. Respond." But, to no avail, the communicators were dead. The rangers had no communication or any way of contacting the command center.

"Something's wrong. I can feel it in my gut." said Serenity.

"We better get back. Let's go guys." Yami and the others had to take the long way by having to run back to the command center. 'Ishizu, I hope nothing happened to you.'

As they managed to make it back to the command center out of breath, they see the door was cracked open a bit. Seeing as if someone forced it open.

"Oh no, this is bad." said Tristan.

"Let's get it open." Yami and Tristan opened up the door as the rangers see the command center a complete wreck. They knew that Bakura was here and they were devastated. As they entered inside, they saw most of the keyboards destroyed, the energy rods cracked, and finally they find Ishizu outside of her time chamber.

"Oh no!" They all said as Ishizu was in an unstable state. She was old and she covered herself in a white sheet to cover herself. "Ishizu!"

* * *

Well, we all know what happened here. I hope that I brought the good stuff for you in this chapter because I am tired now. But, it looks like the Power Rangers are in a bit of a jam. But, now that Ishizu has been taken out of her chamber and the rangers powerless to do anything, what can they do? Well, you know what you gotta do, leave those reviews. Just let me take my nap and I'll get back to writing. (Yawn...) See You Next Time!


	4. Chapter 4

Hello people from Bed, Bath, and Beyond. lol.. Just a little joke. Just messing around. But, time to get serious. The next chapter is going to keep you guys up all night if your reading this at night or something. BUT, my Spring Break is over, so I am back in class. I managed to make time to give you all the next chapter to this story. Enjoy.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Coka Cookie Cola** - I always put it in case if I overlap and I put in "So much meanwhile that the old narrator got tired of waiting and they had to hire a new one." lol.. But, I can teach you how to roundhouse kick if I can.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Like I said in the beginning, it's a blend of both the movie and the series. You never know what I might pull out of my brain next. lol..

**VampiressBeauty20** - Well, now Bakura is gonna have a huge bump on his head for this chapter. Nice going. Lol.. but all is well tho.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

The rangers saw the entire command center in shambles as they all ran up towards Ishizu as she is now aging quick. She had gray hairs, her body was starting to get weak as she was lying on the broken glass of her chamber.

"Ishizu... What's wrong with her?" Serenity asked.

"She's outside of her time warp. She's dying." Duke explained as Ishizu managed to open her eyes a little to see the rangers by her side.

"Rangers..." she spoke. "Oh, thank Ra you are alright..."

"Come on Ishizu, we need to get you back into your chamber." Yami told her, but she had to explain what happened.

"I'm afraid, that's going to be impossible... The power has been destroyed... It is gone... The Zords, the weapons, all of it is gone. The Power Rangers are... no more... The Thief King Bakura has won..."

"We're losing her..." said Joey.

"Ishizu, you can't leave us!" Téa shouted as she started to tear up. "Ever since you came into our lives, you became like a mother to us all."

Ishizu took in a deep breath to try to get a word out. "You must be strong..." The rangers couldn't bear to watch Ishizu die like this.

"Rangers..." Odion said as the freeze spell dissolved and he was able to move again.

"Odion!" Tristan said as the rangers ran towards him except for Téa as she stayed by Ishizu's side.

"Are you alright, Odion?" Yami asked.

"Yes, I will be fine. But, Ishizu is dying fast..."

"What are we supposed to do without power?" Serenity asked as Odion began to think for a minute. He stopped and thought of a way to save his sister.

"There may be a power that can be able to save Ishizu."

"What power is that?" Duke asks as Odion replied.

"It is found on the distant planet of Phados. It is very dangerous. All those who have tried to obtain that power has perished."

"We have to try, Odion." said Tristan as Odion turned his head to Ishizu.

"Ishizu's life force will not last long. You won't have that much time."

"Odion, we have to get that power. But, how are we supposed to get there?" Yami said to Odion.

"Maybe I can use the last bit of energy from your morphing gems and a bit of energy from the command center to get you there, but there won't be any power left to get you back." Odion started with the procedure.

"So, how DO we get back?" Joey asked.

"We have to hope that the power is there." said Téa as she walked in. "Ishizu's life depends on it." Odion was almost ready to transport them with the last remaining energy to get them to Phados.

"Are you ready?" The rangers all nodded in agreement as they prepared for the transport.

"We may not have our power, but we're STILL the Power Rangers. We have to get that great power and stop Bakura before he causes more harm to anyone else." Yami told the rangers.

"Remember rangers, Ishizu doesn't have much time." Odion started up the transporter as the rangers used what was left of their energy to power it up and the energy that was left from the command center as they warped out of the command center and were directed straight towards the planet Phados. As they left, the ceiling lights in the command center went out.

"Oh no... the power is going out. Please try to hold on, Sister." As the rangers warped through outer space from Earth, Pegasus and Vivian watched as they saw the rangers head towards the planet.

"I can't believe it!" Vivian yelled. "How could he let them slip through his hands? He's no better than the rest of the hired help around here!"

"Oh, please do give it a rest Vivian..." Pegasus said to Vivian, but as they argued, they heard the door to their lair open revealing it was Bakura.

"Hi honey, I'm home!" Vivian was upset seeing that the rangers had got away from Earth to help Ishizu.

"You egg-sucking, pineapple asshole! The rangers are going after The Great Power!" Bakura just sighed in anger hearing Vivian's loud mouth. "I thought you said this guy was the Master of Disaster. He's nothing more than a buttered up biscuit eater!" Before she could say anymore, Bakura shot a slop of Ooze to her mouth just to keep her quiet.

"FINALLY! Someone shut her up!" Pegasus said in relief. Vivian tried to take off the Ooze, but shocked her fingers even if she tried to.

"Your feebleness is staggering." Bakura said as he walked inside the lair. "You obviously need a vacation. I think circumstances has decided that you should have a new leader. And I pick...mmmme!" Bakura laughs at his own amusement as he walks to Pegasus' throne, but Pegasus did not appreciate his amusement.

"Who the hell does this spoiled brat think he's dealing with?!" Bakura turned to him as he gave him a wild look that came from his eyes.

"The Boogeyman is taking over!" Bakura sat in Pegasus's throne without even caring. Pegasus was mad about this as he walked towards him.

"You think you can overthrow me?! Nobody double crosses Maximillion Pegasus and lives! I freed your soul and I can just take it out of your body again!" Pegasus shot electricity from his cane to electrocute him to death, but it had no effect on him as it only tickled him.

"OH, STOP! Stop it, it tickles..." Pegasus stops shooting his electric cane at Bakura as it did nothing but make him tickle his sides. Bakura laughed as he did a trick of his own. "My turn..." Bakura shot electricity to Vivian and Pegasus as he shrunk them down to size and put them into a small snow globe. Bakura laughed at the creation he made as it was a snow globe replica of Domino City.

"Way to go, bonehead!" Vivian said as her voice was high-pitched and sounded like an elf.

"It's annoying that you can't trust anyone in this world!" Pegasus told Vivian.

"Oh, I just love snow globes." Bakura shook up Vivian and Pegasus as they thought it was an earthquake. Bakura turned his attention towards Malik and Bandit Keith. "Now you have a choice: You either serve me or you can join these two little bitches in here!"

"Malik! Get us out of here!" Pegasus yelled.

"Don't listen to that Gray-haired bastard!" Vivian screams.

"Don't you dare betray me!" Malik and Keith gave it some thought and didn't want to end up like them.

"Uh, we never liked those two bitches in the first place..." Malik told Bakura.

"You said it, they stink." said Keith as Malik brought up the subject at hand.

"So, what are we going to do about the Power Rangers, oh my devising one?" Bakura forgot all about them and had an idea.

"Oh yes... the Power Rangers..." Bakura got up from the throne as he began to walk to the center and began to start a summoning technique. He took out a feather and started to use it to resurrect winged beasts. He chanted a summoning spell as Malik and Keith began to see the summoning happen.

"What's he doing?" Keith asked Malik.

"He's summoning a winged army." They both saw gobs starting to float in the air as they became a pure bird-shaped figure. Bakura finished the chant as he summoned an army of Kurama monsters right in front of them. The birds squawked for joy as they alive again. Bakura opened his eyes to see his winged army up and going again until he gives the order.

"Shut your beaks!" the Kurama quiets down to listen to their master. "Now my Kurama warriors! You will fly to Phados, you will find the Power Rangers, and you will TEAR THEM APART!" Bakura gave them the direct order as they flew off towards the planet.

"Go sick em', sweetie!" Malik said to the Kurama.

"Happy hunting!" Keith added. The Kurama flew off as Bakura, Malik, and Keith laughed hysterically to wait for their plan to succeed.

**THE FOLLOWING MORNING**

The rangers were still warping through space as they arrived to the planet Phados. They teleported onto the coastal area of the planet. They look around and they see large rocks and a river that goes on for miles. But, what they also notice that it is completely deserted.

"Oh my god. Look at this place." Téa told the rangers as Serenity found something.

"Guys! Over here, quick!" The rangers went to Serenity as they came across skeletons of those who had failed to get The Great Power.

"Whoa... Who do you think could have done that?" Duke asked.

"Definitely not the Welcoming committee, that's for sure." said Téa.

"Well, we can't end up like them. Come on, we got a job to do." Yami told the rangers as they tried to get through the coast that had the skeletons of the fallen. As they were searching to find The Great Power, there was a mysterious person wearing a green hood watching them.

**MEANWHILE**

Bakura, Malik, and Keith saw an abandoned factory and entered inside. Bakura saw the signs around the entire place saying "WARNING! Toxic Zone!" The trio didn't care as they entered inside. They look around to see the machines completely rusted out and the conveyor belts covered in cobwebs.

"Taking over the world is one thing. Finding good help around here to make it happen, that's a bigger problem." Bakura said to himself.

"Would you like me to make a few calls then?" Keith asked Bakura, but Bakura had something else in mind.

"No need! I shall recruit every one of the parents of Domino City." Bakura told them.

"Well, no offense Bakura, but I think everyone might see you as disturbing." Malik said as Keith belched in disgust.

"And I suppose that you two would be the experts of that." Bakura grabbed Keith's jacket. "You forget, I'm a master of disguise."

"How could I forget what I didn't even know about? I never knew that you were a master of disguise." Keith said hesitantly.

"First, I'll turn them into zombies, so that they will be hypnotized as I will order them into digging up my soul creatures that the Pharoah and his jackies locked away into their stone tablets like they did me."

"But, how are you going to do that?" Malik asks Bakura.

"By showing them the wonder of being wicked! With a little bit of Bakura's magic!" Bakura shot lightning to the machines as they started to pour purple water out of them. He laughed hysterically as he started to shoot lightning at the machines as they started to run again. "Finally, I got to resume what I almost accomplished 5000 years ago! But, little do they know, their town will be run by me and will be destroyed by me." Bakura laughed evilly as Malik and Keith joined in. A couple of seconds after, Bakura ceased his laughing. "STOP IT! Get to work!"

"Yes, your royal heinous highness!" Keith said as he and Malik saluted.

**MEANWHILE** **AGAIN**

The rangers were climbing through rocks to make their way to The Great Power to see if it is still there. Téa stopped for minute as Yami saw her looking at the sea.

"Hey, you okay?" Yami asked.

"I was just thinking about Ishizu. I just don't want to see her die." Yami put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, don't worry. We'll find this Great Power. And then we will send Bakura back to the sewer that he crawled out of." Téa saw a determined look in Yami's eyes. She leaned in towards him until she screamed to see the Kurama beasts flying towards them. Yami and Téa manages to move out of its way. "Whoa! What the hell is that?"

As Yami and Téa were in trouble, the other rangers spotted the other Kurama as they were attacking them. They all moved out of their way as they tried to fend them off. Duke and Tristan double kicks one Kurama. Serenity kicked one Kurama in the head, but were too much. Joey had his back against the wall as one Kurama was heading towards him. Joey jumps out of the way as the Kurama slams hard at the wall, it broke its beak and got knocked out.

"You know the funny thing about morphing?" Joey asked.

"What's that?" Duke said to Joey.

"You don't appreciate it if you can't do it any-MOOORE!" Joey couldn't finish his sentence as more Kurama attacked him. Téa and Yami managed to fend off a few Kurama. Téa kicks one to the floor as one flew from behind her.

"Téa, look out behind you!" Yami was too late as that Kurama grabbed her by her shoulders with its claws. Téa was captured as the Kurama flew off with her. Yami crane kicks a Kurama as he saw Téa get taken by another one. "Hang on, Téa!"

Téa was hanging for dear life as two Kurama's threw Yami to the ground. The Kurama was carrying her up into the air. "Somebody help me!" she screams.

"They're too strong!" Serenity exclaimed.

"We need our powers!" Tristan yelled as Téa was getting higher in the air by the minute.

"Let me go, Big Bird!" As they were in deep trouble with the Kurama, a large screeching sound came out of nowhere and the Kurama drops Téa and lands on her feet safely.

The person who screeched was the green-hooded person that revealed to be a woman with purple hair that goes to her lower back and is in a green brassière and skirt with boots. She had a staff that was for battle purposes. She whacks one Kurama after another. The rangers were shocked to see how she was able to hit them. The woman's staff turns into two as she twirled them to make a high-pitched whistling sound. The Kurama wasn't able to take the sound as they all fled away from the rangers were saved by this woman as they wanted to know who she was as she put her staff together again.

"That was amazing, thanks." Duke said to her as she hit his hand with the staff.

"If you want to thank me, go back to what ever place that you came from!"

"We can't go back." Serenity told her.

"We were told there was a Great Power here. Is it true?" Joey added.

"Yes. The ground is littered with the bones of those that have tried for it and failed." Yami stepped in and gave her a determined look.

"We're different. We won't fail." As Yami approached her, she hits his feet and makes him fall on his back and pins him down with her staff.

"Leave Phados before it's too late!" The rangers felt a little intimidated by her battle instinct.

"Look, we don't want any trouble. Our leader Ishizu was hurt-" Before Serenity began to explain, that woman caught her attention.

"Wait! Did you say Ishizu?"

"You know Ishizu?" Téa asked her. "Who are you?"

The woman let go of Yami and picked him up off the floor and began to explain herself. "I am Miho Nosaka, Guardian and Master Warrior of the planet Phados. What has happened to Ishizu?"

"She was attacked by a freak in a robe called Bakura." Joey told her.

"Thief King Bakura is free?!"

"You've heard of him?" said Tristan.

"The Thief King Bakura is a monster. If we don't hurry, your planet is doomed. Follow me." Miho showed them where to go from here as the rangers followed her.

* * *

Well, it looks like this chapter became longer than I thought it would be. But, at least I finished the chapter. Now, can the rangers trust Miho for the way she helped them? And what does Bakura have in store for the town of Domino City? If you guys want to find out, just leave those reviews and I will be back for the next chapter. See You Next Time!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you guys, it is I, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos). And if you all haven't noticed it yet. I have updated this story like crazy. I guess I am just too impatient. I waited a little while for you guys to get caught up with it. So, if you are, here is the next chapter.

Thanks for the reviews:

**dr-fanmai-lover** - I have NO idea what you are saying!

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Let's just save the roundhouse kicking for another time. We don't want to hurt anyone innocent.

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, Maybe I will and maybe I won't. You can never be sure who gets what or something. But, that fight scene really was epic.

**VampiressBeauty20** - That makes two of us. Lol, always good to take time on getting the grade. Keep on rocking!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As the rangers were following Miho to lead them towards the great power, Ishizu and Odion were back at the command center, praying that the rangers will be back in time before it is too late to stop Bakura.

"I have to help. I need to find Bakura... find out what... he is up to..." Ishizu said as she continued to age.

"Please Ishizu, my sister. Save your strength, you need to rest." Odion told her.

"There has to be a way... to communicate with the outside world..." Odion gave it some thought and he had an idea.

"Perhaps I can try to attach the broken cables and be able to show any open news into the viewing globe."

"Please... Please hurry..."

"Ishizu, just hold on. I will get right on it."

While Odion was trying to get any open communication to the outside world, Bakura was out in public in a disguise. He had lighter skin and wore a magician's costume to prevent anyone else from knowing his true identity. He was at a Flea Market showing off his project. They were small stereo speakers. He showed it to a small crowd of kids and Yugi was in that crowd.

"Guys and Girls, Girls and Guys, gather around and feast your eyes! I have a new product that really rocks! With the mighty power of Bakura's Small Box!"

"What are supposed to do with them?" one kid asked.

"Show it to your parents, show it to your friends. When you play this music, the fun never ends!"

"The sound on this is a little low." another kid replies.

"You may have heard the phrase that looks can be deceiving. But, when you try it out for real, you all will be believing. And did I mention, it's free!" When Bakura said the word "Free", it caught the kids attention.

"I'll try one!"

"There ya go! Who wants one?" Bakura was giving out the speakers to the kids as they each received one. They saw the box that said "Bakura's Magic Speakers" and they all saw that looked good. Yugi took a box as he saw the other kids take it too.

"Take it home in large boxes, take it home in cases. If your parents turn them off, JUST BLAST IT IN THEIR FACES!" Bakura said as the kids cheered in excitement.

'Something's not right about this somehow. I better take it home and see what this thing can do.' Yugi thought as he ran back home.

**MEANWHILE**

The rangers had followed Miho to where she was taking them. They were climbing up a mountain of large rocks to their next destination.

"Miho, where are ya taking us?" Joey asked.

"You shall know soon enough." Miho replied.

"We have to hurry. Ishizu won't last much longer." Téa told Miho.

Miho had taken the rangers through a small trail to a mountaintop, walked through a small desert, and they climbed up the cliff as it took Miho the entire day to have them reach a small ancient ruins from that was on the mountaintop.

"We're here." Miho said to the rangers.

"Yeah, but where is here?" Yami asked.

"These are the ancient ruins of the Ninjetti." Miho didn't bring the rangers just to show them the ruins, she was also going to help them receive the Great Power as she told them to come to here. "There, beyond here, the jungle and over at that mountain pillar. That is where the Great Power resides. No one has been able to make it there. All have tried, most of them died. A few of them made it, but were devoured by the guardians of The Great Power."

"Then, how can we survive through there?" Serenity asked.

"You were all chosen by Ishizu. I have faith in you all." Miho turned away from the rangers as she walked to the center of the plateau. "We will call upon the Sacred Animals of the Ninjetti." Miho began to grab the materials to prepare the ritual. As the rangers stood across her to let her prepare.

"You think the Great Power is still there." Serenity asked Tristan.

"I don't know Serenity, but let's hope so."

Back on Earth Yugi rushed his way back home to the Kame Game Shop to shows the newest product to Solomon to see if it interests him.

"Hey Grandpa, I'm home!" he said as Solomon was behind the counter.

"Oh Yugi, good to see you come back. How was your day?" he asked.

"It was okay. But, some guy who dressed up as a magician gave out these to all the kids in the market." Yugi took out the speaker Bakura gave out and showed it to Solomon.

"I have never seen anything like this before."

"Yeah, I guess it's something new. Just hold on to it while I go use the bathroom."

"Alright Yugi, but hurry back. It's your turn to mind the shop until closing. I need some time to myself too."

"Sure Gramps." As Yugi went upstairs to the bathroom, Solomon checks out the speaker as he turned it on and he heard a sound wave only the parents could hear. Solomon heard the sound as his eyes became hypnotized by the sound. He walked out of the game shop as he headed straight to where Bakura is located. Yugi came back downstairs to see that Solomon left. "I guess he went out." But, little did Yugi know that the other parents were being hypnotized by the stereo speakers they received from Bakura as well.

As that was going on, Odion was in the middle of trying to get connection to the Viewing Globe. A few hours passed and he managed to set up a link to the outside.

"There, that should do it. Let's see if this works." Odion pressed a button as he managed to receive vision of the news being played.

_"...The news of missing parents continue to grow around Domino City. Nobody knows the reason this is happening. Some children say that they were abducted or were captured. We will have more information for you at eleven..." _As Odion saw this, he changed the channel and saw Bakura in his magician disguise.

_"Hi folks, Bakura the Magician here. Are you kids bored of having to listen to music through your earphones? Then come on down to Stereo City and let's get down!"_

"Oh no. This is bad!" Odion said to himself.

"Thief King Bakura's plot is taking effect... (sigh)... I just hope the rangers aren't too late..." said Ishizu as her energy was being drained away little by little.

**MEANWHILE** **AGAIN**

Miho had finished preparing the ritual for summoning the Sacred Animals of the Ninjetti. The rangers stood across from her as she poured spirit dust into her hands as she was about to start.

"Deep within each of your souls is an Animal Spirit just waiting to emerge. Now, close your eyes and look deep inside of yourselves." The rangers did what she said and searched deep within their souls to find their animal spirit. Miho blew the dust into the fire that was lit in front of them. The fire expanded as the dust emerged into the air and the rangers had their eyes still closed as their clothes began to change into the attire the Ninjetti wore. Ninja suits, however the rangers still kept their signature colors. As the rangers opened their eyes, they look to see their new Ninjetti wear with their Sacred Animal medallions attached to their chest area of their suits. They take off their hoods to show their faces. Miho was glad to see them fulfill their wishes. She walks up to them one by one to show their animal.

"Serenity, you are the Bear. Fierce and unstoppable."

"Duke, powerful, smart. You are the mighty Ape."

"Joseph, you are the Wolf. Cunning and swift."

"Agile Téa, light as a feather. You are the Crane." Miho walked to Tristan and saw a sad look on his face.

"Tristan? Tristan, what's wrong?"

"I'm a Frog." Tristan said to her as Miho just laughed a bit.

"Yes, a Frog. Like the one you kiss." Miho kisses Tristan's forehead. "To get a handsome prince."

"And you Yami are the Falcon. Winged Lord of the skies." The rangers were proud to know their Spiritual Animals and how they relate. Miho walked towards the end of the ruins. "Your animals chose you to help guide you on this quest. To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible. Your journey to The Great Power awaits you inside the heart of that jungle, but I'm afraid that you shall have to do this on your own."

"Wait, you aren't coming with us, Miho?" Serenity asked as she turned to the rangers.

"If only I could. One step beyond this plateau and I would rapidly age like Ishizu is now. You have your animals and their instincts. Trust it. Your spirit animals shall be your guide." The rangers were touched by Miho's speech. "May your Animals watch over you." Miho transformed into a white owl right in front of the rangers as she flew off.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

As the rangers were taking time to master the power of the Ninjetti, Bakura had the hypnotized parents of Domino City digging up his soul monsters that were sealed away from their stone tablets. He was sitting on the rocks that were used as a chair for himself as Malik was standing beside him.

"Oh bloody hell, these parents are so slow at digging things up. My monsters would have been dug up by now. Oh crap, I am bored... Let's have some fun! Hey you!" Bakura pointed out a portly man who wore construction wear like everyone else. "Dance!" The portly man did as he commanded and danced only the way he knew how. "Do the Robot!" The portly man did a robot dance that made Bakura entertained until Malik had a dance.

"Ballet!" The portly man did a few ballet moves that had didn't know he could do and put Bakura and Malik into a laughing fit until Malik looked up in the sky. "Hey boss! They're back!" He spots the Kurama flying down to Bakura and Malik.

"Ah... My Kuramas!" The Kurama landed as they were squawking and jumping. "Oh... stop your screeching, ha ha ha, how did you fare?"

"Oh, we could have done better." Bakura laughed for joy as they continued.

"Threw one of them off a mountain. One into a raging river."

"So, they've all been destroyed?" The Kuramas were worried that he would ask that.

"Well, we were about to destroy them, but-" Bakura became angry at them when they didn't destroy the rangers.

"WHAT?! You couldn't kill them?! You call yourself Kurama Warriors, your more like Kurama TURKEYS! Have all of you STUFFED and ROASTED!" The Kurama were scared of what was about to happen to them until one of them explained.

"Bu-But Master, there was this, it was this monster with these HUGE sticks! She kept twirling them around and it made our hearing hurt!"

"Sticks? Did these sticks have a whistling sound?" Bakura asked them as he might know who had them.

"Uh, they were more like nails on a chalkboard." Bakura knew who that person was now as he growled under his breath.

"Grr... Miho. That Bloody, Manipulative, Wretched SHE-Devil of a witch! If she leads those blasted rangers to The Great Power, everything will be ruined!"

"Uh, you want us to take another whack at it?" A Kurama asked.

"HOW ABOUT TAKING ANOTHER QUACK AT IT!" Bakura shot lightning at the Kurama causing them to explode with feathers flying into the air. One huge piece fell on Bakura's face as he ripped it off. "No time to waste, my Soul Monsters' tablets must be unearthed by sundown!"

Back at the plateau, the rangers were still there practicing and stretching out their limbs. Yami was looking at the mountain pillar that he and rangers had to go to. Téa walked up to him and stood beside him. She saw him staring at the mountain where The Great Power resides.

'Yami, he's so determined by this. With these new Ninjetti power, it will lead us to The Great Power.' she thought as the other rangers walked up towards Yami and stood by him as well.

"It's time..." Yami walked down the plateau as the rangers followed him. They manage to climb down carefully off the plateau to make their way to the heart of the jungle. They walked through the path through a sandy dune and entered into the jungle. The rangers were on their way.

"Man, this jungle feels like it goes on forever." said Duke.

"We have to keep moving you guys. Ishizu's running out of time." Yami told the rangers.

Back on Earth, Yugi looked around and didn't see his grandpa return since yesterday. He became worried of what might have happened to him. Yugi went out and looked all over town to his most favorite places. He checked by his favorite diner and he wasn't there, everywhere he went, they all ended up the same results. Yugi was just about to give up until he saw Solomon down at the construction site with the other missing parents.

"Grandpa!" Yugi said as he went down there without being seen. He went up to his grandfather Solomon as he was still stuck in the trance from the speaker. "Gramps? Gramps, it's me, Yugi." Yugi tried to break through the spell, but to no avail, it didn't work. "Gramps, we gotta get outta here."

"HEY YOU!" Malik shouted as Yugi looked on, but it turns out Malik was yelling at a hypnotized worker. "Get back to work!"

"Yeah, pick up those rocks, push that wheelbarrow, move that shell!" Keith shouted to them.

"Put your weak backs into it." Malik continued. Bakura entered in as he saw his monster tablets dug up in time.

"Ha ha ha ha, Feast your eyes on the skeletons of the barbaric. The Stone tablets of Diabound and Zorc! We shall get these two reincarnated into life-sized statues and revive them from their former glory. I shall use them to annihilate Domino City and then, THE UNIVERSE!" Bakura, Malik, and Keith laughed at the idea and were able to get things done as planned. Yugi heard them from a far distance and he was scared.

'Oh no, Bakura is going to destroy the earth with those two monsters. I have to see what he's planning to do with them' Yugi thought.

* * *

Well, this chapter got things going again. Now that they are on the hunt for The Great Power, will they be able to get to it in time? And what can Yugi do to try to free the parents of Domino from Bakura's mind control? Well, you guys gotta wait next chapter. Until then, leave those reviews and tell me what you think and I will return with the next chapter. See You Next Time!


	6. Chapter 6

What is up, Ladies and Gentleman of the world, it is I, the MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos)! I'm back to bring you guys the next part to the story. I just hope that nobody ends up blowing their tops seeing what happens in here. Okay, let's get it on! (ding) (ding)

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Thanks. I came up with the idea and I needed that part to be original.

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Watch some Self-defense tapes then. And who knows, spirit animals do have their advantages.

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

The rangers are still making their way through the jungle as they come across an opening and see a field of giant skeleton bones that look like dinosaurs and other people. The rangers probably figured how these dinosaurs ended up that way.

"Look at all the bones. It's like a graveyard out here." said Joey.

"I wonder how they all ended up like this?" Téa asked.

"Honestly, I rather not find out." Duke said in a serious tone.

"Welcome to Jurassic Park." Tristan said jokingly.

"Very funny Tristan." Serenity replied. As the rangers kept making their way through the graveyard part of the jungle. As the rangers kept walking, they heard a loud growling sound. The rangers stopped in their place as they were ready for battle.

"What's that sound?" Yami asked. As they heard the growling again, it came from Joey.

"Oh sorry guys. That's just my stomach. We've been here for a day and I haven't had anything to eat since we got here."

"Joey's right. We have to eat something to keep our strength up or we'll all end up dead out here." Duke replied as the other rangers agreed. The rangers searched the trees to see if they could find any bananas, mangos, or any other kinds of fruit. Joey searched around as he looked for food. As he was searching, he found a giant Mammoth skull. He looked inside both of the empty eye sockets. But, what he didn't expect that the Mammoth skeleton was alive. Joey saw one of its tusks charging for him as he managed to roll out of the way. The other rangers saw Joey in trouble, but they ended up catching the Mammoth's attention. The Mammoth went straight for Serenity.

"Serenity, get outta there!" Joey shouted, but Serenity screamed as that Mammoth went up to her. She tried to back away from it as far as possible. Tristan ran in as he had a bone in his hands. He smashed it on the Mammoth's tusk until it uppercut him and fell on the floor.

"Tristan!" Both Serenity and Téa screamed. Serenity used the distraction to get away from the Mammoth. Serenity and the other rangers tried to get as far away from the Mammoth as possible.

"Wait for me!" Téa shouted.

The rangers kept running away from the Mammoth, but were still making their way towards their destination. The Mammoth kept chasing the rangers until Téa tripped and fell. She saw the Mammoth heading straight for her. She got up and went towards a giant rib cage. The Mammoth was breaking through the ribs of the skeleton as Téa screamed for help.

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! YAMI!"

"Hang on!" Yami had to think fast and grabbed a large branch from a tree and used it as a weapon and tried to fend off the Mammoth.

"YAMI! AHHHH!" Téa was trapped with nowhere to go as she was about to be Mammoth Skeleton dinner. Yami came in to try to get it away from Téa.

"Alright bone head!" Yami hits the Mammoth's tusk as Yami caught its attention and ran. The Mammoth followed Yami as he runs up one of the trees as he jumps on top of the Mammoth's back. The Mammoth tried shaking off Yami as the rangers saw him in trouble.

"Yami, hang on!" Serenity told him.

"Hold on tight, Yami!" said Tristan.

As he did his best not to be swung off of the Mammoth Skeleton's back, he saw a weak spot. It was the bone that connected its head with the body.

"Hey fossil head, I got a bone to pick with you!" Yami grabbed the bone as he did his best to try to pull it off. He used the strength he had in his system and yanked the bone out. Yami saw the Mammoth's head fall off as he ended up collapsing on top of it when it fell to pieces. The rangers ran up to him to see if he got hurt.

"Are you okay?!" Téa said as she and Joey helped Yami up from the ground.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."

"I should be thanking you, Yami. One more second and I would have been finished."

"Looks like Biology finally caught up to you, didn't it?" Duke said to Yami as the rangers laughed a bit.

"Let's just get back on the trail before this thing pulls itself together again." Joey suggested as the rangers made their way out of the graveyard. As they were walking, Téa walked towards Yami as she kissed him on the cheek. Yami blushed a little as he turned to her.

"That's for saving me." she said.

"No problem.. heh!" Yami cleared his throat. "Come on, we have to keep moving."

**MEANWHILE**

Back at the Abandoned Factory that Bakura, Malik, and Bandit Keith had got back up and running again, the trio had the hypnotized parents working on the conveyor belts making more of the speakers Bakura manufactured.

"You there, let's go! Put some elbow grease on that. And You! Get your rear in gear!" Malik shouted to the parents as Yugi managed to sneak inside of the factory to see what Bakura was up to. He watched as the hypnotized parents were reconstructing the two soul monsters Thief King Bakura had inside of his body.

"Pick up the pace! We haven't got all day!" Malik shouted as he saw both of the soul creatures chiseled and constructed the way Bakura wanted as he walked seeing his creations finished. "Oh, hey Boss! Construction is completed!"

"Yeah, when's lunch?" Keith asked as Bakura ignored it. Bakura walked up and made an announcement to his mind slaves.

"PARENTS OF DOMINO CITY!" Bakura shouted as the parents stopped and turned to face him. "You have completed my soul creatures, but frankly I am sick of those ugly mugs on your faces and your dull, dull personalities." Malik and Keith laughed at that joke. "You shall all return back to the construction site and leap to your doom."

"Yeah! Leap to your doom!" Keith repeated as he, Malik, and Bakura said their good-byes to the parents.

"Bye-Bye.." The parents dropped everything on what they were doing and began to leave.

"Buh-Bye, birdies!" "Aloha..." "Arrevederci!"

"Oh no, Grandpa!" Yugi said under his breath. Yugi ran out of the factory unseen and tried to go find help. "The parents are going to be killed if I don't find any help."

"Hasta la vista, baby!" "See ya, wouldn't want to BE ya!" "Ciao!" Bakura and Malik just laughed at the good-byes that they could think of.

"Sayonara suckers!" Keith said as Bakura got back on track with the monsters as he had gallons of ooze filled in the containers. The same ooze he used to create the speakers with just a zap of lightning. The structures of Diabound and Zorc were hooked up to pipes to inject the toxins and ooze inside of their bodies as a substitute for blood.

"FINALLY! The moment of TRUTH!" Bakura yelled. "Keith! Let the ooze FLOW!"

"Coming right up!" Keith turned the wheel that released the ooze as it flowed through the pipes of both creatures attached to it as it started to build up inside of their systems.

"OOZE! Give my monsters LIFE! LIFE, I tell you! LIIIIIFE!" As Diabound and Zorc were given enough ooze into their systems, Bakura shot lightning out of his hands to give their bodies a jump-start. He saw Zorc starting to twitch its fingers and move its body.

"Excellent!" Malik shouted as Keith was scared out of his mi d seeing the creatures coming to life. Zorc's body became alive as did Diabound when it roared in amazement.

"Now my soul creatures will DESTROY THIS CITY! AHHHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura began to sick his creatures out to the city as they broke the top off the factory roof and started to wreak havoc on Domino City.

**MEANWHILE** **AGAIN**

The rangers managed to find food on their way towards their search to the Great Power as they finally made it to the mountain pillar. As they saw the opening, they looked in front of them, they see four statues that were attached to the wall.

"Woah, what are those things?" Duke asked.

"Wait here." Yami went up to the four statues that had pit bull faces. As he went towards it, he saw an inscription by them as Yami read it.

_"The Power of Four has weapons of choice. To those with greatness, come together and rejoice._

_One has a Spear, One has a Mace, One with an Axe and One with Twin Sickle Blades_

_To see the true light, a strong force is required, to win the fight, defeat them all_

_With the Ones defeated, the true light is born."_

Yami looked and touched one of the statues to see them not moving. Yami was about to walk back to the rangers until the statue Yami touched began drawing its weapon.

"YAMI!" Téa screamed as Yami turned back around to the statue as it came to life and turned into a rock monster bolding the Sickles. Yami backed up away from the swings as Yami backflips towards the rangers seeing that his suit was sliced a little by those Sickle blades. The monster roared as it brought the other three to life. Each monster had a weapon of their choice like in the writing Yami read. The rangers saw the monsters walking towards them as they aimed their weapons at them.

"What now?" Téa asked. Yami was ready for action as he took his stance.

"Ninjetti! The Falcon!"

"The Frog!"

"The Ape!"

"The Crane!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Bear! Whoa!" Serenity dodged the monsters attack as she tucked and rolled away from it and countered with a kick.

Tristan did a roundhouse kick to one of the rock monsters as it had no effect on it. "I think these things are made of rock."

"Way to point out the obvious!" Duke yelled.

The rangers did their best by trying to separate the four as Tristan was heading towards a small waterfall. He climbed around it as the rock monster followed it.

"Yeah, that's right Rock for Brains, follow the froggy." Tristan had things going as he planned. He began to climb up as the rock monster had its Twin Sickles clashing at the rock wall as it kept missing Tristan's head.

On another part of the area, Téa had her hands full with another rock monster with the mace as she climbed up the rock cliff. The rock monster swung its Mace at Téa as she dodged the attack and kicked its snout. She got back up and kept climbing up.

"Yikes..." she said to herself.

Serenity had problems of her own when she had the rock monster with an Axe on her tail. It attacked Serenity, but missed its mark.

"Back off boulder breath!" Serenity said to the rock monster as she kicked its head in, but had no effect and made it even angrier. "Uh-Oh.." She ran and tried to look for a place to draw the rock monster into something to be stuck in.

Tristan was up in a higher place of the cliff, but he started running out of space to go when the rock monster had him blocked. Duke was climbing up on a vine trying to help Tristan out.

"Hang tight, Tristan." Duke told Tristan. Tristan ran out of room as he had an idea. He tried to crawl under the rock monster in between its legs.

"Ever play Leap Frog?" As Tristan tried to get back to where he climbed, Duke jumped off of the cliff and landed on the rock monster, but fell off as Duke grabbed onto a strong tree root as he hung on for dear life.

"Tristan!" Duke yelled.

"Hang on Duke." The rock turned its attention to Duke as it shot the Sickle blades at Duke's hands. Duke tried to move his hands away from the blades as fast as he could, but the root looked like it was about to be cut off. Tristan suddenly had an idea. "Hey Lava Head!" The rock monster turned to Tristan as he kicked it off the cliff and fell into the water. The rock monster began to dissolve into the water as Tristan helped Duke back up.

"Thanks Tristan. I thought I was finished."

"No problem Duke." They both saw the monster die as it was no more. "That's one down and three to go." The two of them went back down to the ground to help out the other rangers. Serenity still had trouble trying to get the rock monster as she crawled into a small place. She looked to her left and saw a skeleton and screamed.

"Whoa!" The rock monster poked its Axe into the hole where Serenity was about to get cut. "Somebody help!" Duke ran in and pushed the rock monster towards the wall and hit its head. It roared in anger as it tossed its Axe to the side.

"Ok, let's talk about this!" The rock monster didn't comply as it growled at Duke. "Guess not!"

Téa climbed up to the highest point of the cliff as she saw a giant boulder. She went up to it as she tried to push it off the cliffside.

"Come on, roll..." The rock monster caught up to her as it shot its Mace towards the boulder as Téa stepped back from the attack until Yami came in swing on a vine.

"Hang on Téa!" Yami landed next to her as the rock monster was about swing its Mace again. Yami kicked it in the face and fell backwards to the ground. "They're strong, but their not that bright. Come on, help me push this."

"Right!" Yami grabbed a stick to push the bpulder from the bottom as Téa pushed using her arms. "Let's rock his world." They managed to move the giant boulder as it fell on top of the rock monster and died on impact as more rocks fell on top of it.

Tristan was being chased by the remaining two rock monsters as he was dodging the axe and spear attacks from them. "What is this? Pick on the Frog Day?" The rock monster caught him as he had nowhere else to go. Joey was on a tree branch watching Tristan from above.

"Hey Tristan, you need a hand?" he asked Tristan.

"Thought it crossed my mind." Tristan replied. Joey looked for something strong as he saw one of the vines hanging in the tree. He yanked it and dropped down Tristan's way. Tristan grabbed it as Joey went down with the other end of the vine.

"Elevator going up!" Tristan went up as the rock monster sliced the other down the middle when Joey came down.

"Elevator going down." Joey landed in Tristan's spot seeing the aftermath. "Talk about a splitting headache."

Tristan went back down as Joey went back up into the trees. The last rock monster saw Duke as he was flipping away from it. The rock monster shot the Spear at Duke as he saw it coming and jumped up above it by just an inch.

"Wow, that was close." Duke said in relief. Serenity and Tristan kicked its butt as it pushed it back to where it was brought out from. Duke joined in as Yami saw the fighting. He had Téa and Joey in place as they both held onto a vine waiting on Yami's signal.

"Alright! Ready?"

"Yeah!" Joey and Téa said in unison.

"GO!" Téa and Joey swung on the vine to get more impact on a high jump kick pushing rock monster back more.

"Ninjetti Corkscrew Kick!" Yami jumped and spun like a drill as he aimed straight for the rock monster and hit its mark. "Eight ball, corner pocket." The rock monster was pushed hard as it was thrown back to the pillar and shattered to pieces. As the rangers defeated them all, the ground began to shake around them.

"What now?" Serenity said to the rangers.

"Woah, what's happening?" said Téa as she and the rangers saw the pillar open up a door to show a pyramid that had a medallion of the Sacred Animals carved in together. The rangers were in awe of what they saw as their search ended when they found it.

"The Great Power..." said Serenity.

"The Sacred Animals..." Joey continued as the pyramid began to glow. The rangers saw the Sacred Animal spirits fly out of the pyramid medallion and flew over their heads and returned to circle the rangers medallions on their chests.

"New zords!" Duke told the rangers. The animals began to make their last turns inside of their medallions as they began to glow and transform back into their Ranger suits. The rangers felt a powerful new surge flowing through them as they received the power and shouted in excitement.

"We DID IT!"

"Our morphers are online."

"We got the Power!"

"Hang on Ishizu, we're on our way."

"Let's do it." The rangers pressed a button on their morphers and warped immediately back to Earth. Back on the plateau, Miho was still an owl as she saw the rangers warp back home.

'Good luck, rangers..." Miho told them as she flew off.

* * *

The rangers have finally found The Great Power and is now one with it. Now that the rangers are on their way back to Domino, can they make it back in time to stop Bakura and his Soul Monsters? You have GOT to keep reading in the next chapter. I'll have it up soon, but for now just leave your reviews and I'll be back to bring you the goods. LONGEST! Chapter! Ever! See You Next Time!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! I hope that you guys are not upset at me for updating this story über fast, but I had this thing stuck inside my head for so long, I want to release it in here. But, as long I am still here, I can read this with you guys, so grab a seat and a snack because things are about to get exciting!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - If you think that's good, wait until you see this chapter.

**VampiressBeauty20** - Well ladies, your gonna see what the rangers are gonna do to destroy the creatures.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

In downtown Domino City, everyone was going on with their lives until Zorc and Diabound began to roam the streets of Downtown. The people saw Zorc as they ran for dear life. Bakura and Malik were watching this from atop of a slim tower.

"Citizens of Domino City, how do you like my friends? HA!" Bakura watched as his Diabound shot a laser attack from its tail and made the crowd run away from them. Diabound kept on firing as it grabbed a car and ate it. Zorc watched as the entire town coward in fear from the beast. Zorc showed dominance by smashing its foot into a taxi cab. "The boys are back in town!"

"Long live the King of Thieves!" Malik and Bakura shared a high-five as they both laughed to see the destruction of Domino. The mayor was watching all of this carnage from his office as it was at the top floor of his building. One of his secretaries saw this and reported it.

"Mister Mayor, their are-" The Mayor interrupted as he knew what he was watching.

"I noticed! Get the news station to have the town evacuated at once. Call the Japanese Armada!" The secretary left to make the call. "Oh, we'll get you, bastards." As the Mayor was getting help, Odion watched the carnage Bakura was causing through the viewing globe and was in shock. Odion saw the city fleeing the town as the news caster began explaining.

_"The Mayor has declared that everybody, in the entire town of Domino be evacuated immediately. There are two giant creatures attacking the town and for the safety of all citizens be taken out of the town and into the safe areas. Domino City has never experienced anything like this before."_

"This is not good! The Thief King Bakura has his evil monster destroying Domino City!" Odion yelled.

"Brother... Keep Trying..." Ishizu said as she began to lose the little ounce if energy she had left in her brittle aged state.

Back in Domino, the Japanese Army came in with tanks as Diabound had four tanks surrounding it. There were also a fleet of Japanese soldiers preparing to fire their rifles at the monsters.

"FIRE!" The general commanded as tanks shot missiles at Diabound, but to no avail, nothing worked. It barely put a dent on it. The other tanks shot firearms at Zorc, but a few of them were taken by Zorc and were eaten. The other soldiers tried shooting them, but few were taken by Zorc as their souls were taken from their bodies one by one.

"Heh, they are just wasting their time." Bakura said to himself.

Zorc and Diabound fought off the tanks and soldiers as they were completely decimated. Zorc grabbed a tank and threw it outside of downtown and into the river and exploded. The armies retreated as they couldn't stop the two monsters.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

It's already dark out and the rangers were making their way through space as they finally teleported back to Earth. Bakura and Malik watched in amusement as Zorc and Diabound destroy Domino City.

"I love the smell of destruction in the evening." said Bakura.

"Me too..." Malik said in a low tone until Bakura started to get something.

"What's that smell?" Bakura sniffed it out and he looked up in the sky. "This is not possible!" He saw 6 rows of colors being warped back down to Earth as Bakura pointed out what it was. "The Power Rangers!"

The rangers warped into Downtown Domino to see it a complete wreck. THe rangers knew what caused all this.

"Oh man, look at this mess." said Yami.

"This has Bakura written all over it." said Duke.

"Let's get back to the command center." As Tristan could get an agreement to the idea, they heard something from a distance. "Wait, what was that?"

"I think we're about to find out. Look!" Serenity pointed out and saw that it was Diabound who was squashing the cars beneath it and eating them.

"Woah, what is that thing?" Téa asked.

"Guess Bakura's been busy while we were away." Yami told her.

Diabound kept moving on top of the cars as it fired a laser out of its tail and destroyed a car on contact. The rangers saw as they knew what kind of monster they were up against until they heard more footsteps.

"Wait, what that sound?" Yami said as he and the rangers turned around to see Zorc.

"There's another one." said Serenity.

"That one's even uglier." Téa said in disgust as Zorc shot dark lasers out of its eyes and hits a nearby building. "Whoa.."

"We gotta stop these things." Joey told the rangers as Yami replied "We got new Ninja Zords. Let's use them and send those creatures back to where they came from."

"RIGHT!" they all said in unison. The rangers formed a small circle as they called their zords.

"Ninja Crane Zord!"

"Ninja Wolf Zord!"

"Ninja Frog Zord!"

"Ninja Ape Zord!"

"Ninja Bear Zord!"

"Ninja Falcon Zord!" The rangers took their new power coins and extended it out from their morphers as six beams of light came out from them and joined together.

"Uh oh..." Malik saw as the rangers summoned their new Ninja Zords as they came in from out of the sky one by one. The Falcon Zord came flying in followed by the Wolf Zord.

"Check it out!" Téa pointed out the Zords coming from space.

"Ninja Zords!" "Cool" "Awesome!" The rangers were glad to see their new Zords as the Ape Zord came in along with the Frog Zord, Crane Zord, and the Bear Zord as they descended from space.

"Oh no, it's the Zords!" Malik said in panic. Bakura wasn't amused as he just scoffed.

"Zords, Smores, my creatures will crush them and destroy them from existence."

"Let's do it!" Yami yelled as the rangers followed his lead.

"Right! Ninja Zords, power up!" The rangers ascended into the air as they flew to their new Zords. Yami and the others were caught by their Zords as they were inside the cockpits of their Sacred Animals.

"Ready to ride, Yes!" said Yami.

"All systems online!" said Joey.

"Activating weapon sequence." Tristan continued.

"Nice stereo..." Téa complimented.

"We're outta here!" Duke said as the rangers began to head towards the two monsters direction. But, on another part of town, all the hypnotized parents and Solomon were heading towards the construction site as they were roaming the already destroyed streets heading to said destination.

"Leap to our doom... Leap to our doom..." the parents chanted as they are walking slowly.

**MEANWHILE**

Outside of downtown, all the kids were having a huge Ooze themed party to celebrate. There were kids making a bunch of mixed sodas. Every kid and teen were having the time of their lives, but Yugi walked in wearing a black sleeveless tee and blue jeans. Yugi had to get the kids attention as he saw Weevil and Rex enjoying the party too.

"Hey guys, do you know anything about this party?" he asked.

"Yeah, that Bakura guy threw this party just for teens under seventeen." Rex replied.

"Yeah, I guess that guy wants us to enjoy ourselves for the Comet Festival." Weevil added.

"I got to get everyone's attention." Yugi got up on the table and tried to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone!" But, it was no use since nobody was listening. Yugi scoped out the place and saw the DJ booth. Yugi got down from the table and went over there. Yugi went up to the booth as he turned off the music.

"Awwwww...!" The crowd said angrily.

"Listen up guys, you all think this is one big party don't you?"

"YEAH...!" The crowd said in excitement.

"Well, you've all been brainwashed." Yugi continued. "Bakura is taking over the planet and he is using all of us in his plan. And he's got our parents!"

"What are you talking about?" one kid asked.

"Look you guys, get this through your heads. The Thief King Bakura is evil. And if you don't come with me right now,our parents are gonna die. You got to believe me!" The crown was talking among each other and were worried about what might happen if they didn't have their parents anymore. They wouldn't have anyone cook for them, help them get to their certain locations. The kids agreed to help Yugi.

"Hey kid, we will help you."

"Thanks. Come on! I know where they're going, follow me!" Yugi had all the kids follow Yugi to the construction site where Bakura ordered them to go to.

As Yugi got the kids to go with him to help the parents, Yami was flying all across downtown trying to find one of the two monsters.

"Alright rangers, I'm over the East Quadrant. My sensors are picking up a disturbance. I'm going in!" Yami flew to the area of the disturbance and found Diabound. "Somebody call for a terminator? I got a lock on it." Yami prepared to launch his rockets as he targets Diabound. "Rockets away!" Yami fired as the rockets landed on Diabound, but wasn't enough to destroy it. Diabound caught Yami's attention and shot lasers and hit one of his wings and caught on fire. "I've been hit, I'm pulling out!"

_"Don't worry about it, Yami. Frog Zord is in position." _Tristan said over the intercom of their communicators. Malik and Bakura saw Yami get shot and retreat.

"Heheheh, we got them now, boss!" Bakura was in no mood to be joking around when Malik put his hand on his shoulder.

"Touch me again, you'll be fried toast in the morning." Malik took his hand back as he saw Bakura peeved off more than usual. Back on the battlefield, Tristan shows up to fight Diabound and shoots the Frog's Tongue and constricts the monster's neck.

"Tongue tied and twisted!" Tristan yelled as he tried to pull it back his way, but Diabound was fighting back. "Yee-Haw!" Diabound tried pulling back as he shot a laser at Tristan. "Bad move Sparky! You play with fire, you're gonna get burned." Tristan shot an electric current out of the Frog Tongue shocking Diabound as it shot a laser with more intensity. "I need backup!"

_"I'm on my way!" _Joey said on the intercom. He approached Tristan and Diabound with the Wolf Zord as he prepared to attack it. "Wolf Zord approaching target. Keep him tied up Tristan, I'm loading hydraulics."

"I'm loosening him." Tristan told Joey as he was about to bite down on Diabound.

"Here goes nothing!" Joey commanded the Wolf Zord to bite Diabound as it hung on its tail. "Alright got him." Something went wrong as Joey was flashing a red light inside his cockpit showing warning. Tristan and Joey had their hands full with Diabound. On another part of downtown, Zorc turned around as it saw Serenity in the Bear Zord.

"Time to boogie with the Bear." As she said that, Zorc fired a laser out of its eyes, sending Serenity crashing towards a building. "Woah!" she yelled. "I've been hit hard!" As Zorc began to approach Serenity, Duke was on top of a building.

"Ape Zord, locked on target." Duke targeted Zorc as it was ready to jump on Zorc. "Yee-haaaaaw!" Duke's Ape Zord landed on Zorc as he wrapped its arms on Zorc. "Ride em' cowboy, heh!" Zorc tried to shake off as it shot lasers on the ground in anger while Duke's Ape Zord hung on from its back.

"Hang in there, Duke." Serenity told Duke.

"Oh, I'm hanging, I'm hanging."

As the rangers tried to stop Zorc and Diabound, Yugi and all the other kids were making their way to the construction site.

"Come on, we'll take the monorail." Yugi told the kids. Yugi gathered all the kids inside of the monorail as fast as possible. Yugi waited a few minutes to wait for everyone to get on. As all the kids were on board, Yugi turned on the Monorail to get them to the construction site near downtown Domino. The monorail started to go as they were on their way.

Back downtown, Téa scoped the area as she spotted Bakura on her radar in the Crane Zord. "Alright guys, I got a lock on Thief King." She follows the dot as she headed his way.

"Ah... here comes that cute little Pink Ranger to the rescue." said Bakura.

"Oh, you think she's cute too, huh? Mmmmm..." Malik continued as he licked his mouth.

"One order of toasted porcupine, coming up." Téa said as she was ready to fire her attack.

"So, you wanna play with me, do ya?" Bakura shot lightning at the Crane Zord immobilizing it from moving anywhere. Téa tried to move, but her Crane Zord got caught as her cockpit started flashing red.

"Bakura's got me in some sort of electromagnetic deadlock. I can't break free!"

_"Hang in there, Téa!" _Yami said over the intercom. Back with Joey and Tristan, they still had problems trying to take down Diabound.

"I'm getting Air Sick up here!" Joey yelled as he kept getting swung around on Diabound's tail.

"My stabilizers had ruptured. I can't hold on much longer." said Tristan.

Back with Bakura, he still had Téa on electric lockdown. Bakura kept laughing as he was about to blow up the Crane Zord.

"I'm burning up in here!" she yelled.

_"Téa, use your thrusters." _Serenity told Téa.

"Right, now which button?" Téa pressed a button and she found the thruster boost button right off the bat as she freed herself from Bakura's lightning barrier and flew off.

"Ack! I'll deal with her later." Bakura said to himself.

"Yeah, later." Malik added.

Back with Diabound, Joey's Wolf Zord held on as it snapped off the tail, sending the Wolf Zord flying. Diabound saw its tail spewing out ooze as it sprayed a bunch on a car and a bit on Joey's Wolf Zord.

"Ah... Oozed again." Joey said.

Tristan still had the Frog's tongue strapped on Diabound as it was about to give out. "I'm losing my grip. I can't hold on much longer."

As Tristan was about to break, Yami and the Falcon Zord returned after their wing had cooled down and was back up and running again. Yami headed straight for Diabound to help out Tristan.

"Falcon Zord is back in the game. Tristan, disengage. I got a clear shot."

"He's all yours." Tristan brought back the Frog tongue as Yami began to fly in to destroy Diabound.

"Alright big guy, it's back to the Shadow Realm with you." Yami used the wings as it prepared to fire. "Rockets away!" Yami fired his missiles at Diabound and exploded on impact. Diabound was blown up everywhere into pieces.

"He's outta there!" Tristan said in excitement.

"Target neutralized! Let's go get the other one." Yami and Tristan went to find Zorc as Joey got up from flying from Diabound's tail.

"Hey, wait for me!" Joey said to them.

* * *

That's one monster down and one more to go. Now that this chapter is over, what are the rangers going to do now with Zorc to deal with now? Is Bakura going to get sent back to the stone prison he came out of? And will Yugi be able to save the parents in time? You gotta leave those reviews and then you guys shall see what I got planned for you guys. See You Next Time!


	8. Chapter 8

Hey there you guys. It's me, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) And I am back to bring you the next chapter to this story. And it is about to get intense up in here. Just watch and see and who knows, you will be surprised.

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Awesome! I'm glad you like the story thus far. Your gonna love this next part.

**Emily** - Well, your voice has been heard. But, the Ryou part is being saved for something else. Another story, another time. But, your first idea is about to be put in RIGHT NOW!

Even though she reviewed in the first chapter:

**Princess of Sorrow** - Well, we are all a bunch of busy bees. But, I am glad you had time to read the story.

**DISCLAIMER!  
**I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As Yami, Tristan, and Joey managed to destroy Diabound, they turned their attention towards Zorc, who still had the Ape Zord on its back with Duke controlling it. Duke tried to hold onto Zorc for as long as he could until Zorc began overpowering Duke.

"It's too strong. I can't take em' down." Zorc grabs the Ape Zords' arms and throws Duke across the streets of Domino as the other rangers began to surround Zorc when it had nowhere else to go.

"Everyone close in on him. This street is a dead-end." Yami explained.

The rangers began to lock on to Zorc to finish him off until Bakura watched one of his soul creatures be destroyed by the rangers.

"They've destroyed my beautiful creations!" Bakura said in anger as Zorc whimpered. "Now, I am beginning to get REALLY ANGRY!" Malik crouched down as he was scared to see Bakura mad like this as Bakura jumped off of the tall tower and fell on top of Zorc's head.

"Dark Lord Zorc, hear my cry. I sacrifice myself to you! Take my body and our powers shall unite as one!" Zorc grabbed Bakura and ate his body whole.

"Oh, I'm gonna be sick." Téa said in disgust.

As Zorc swallowed Bakura whole, Zorc felt a huge surge inside of its body as Bakura began to take control over Zorc from the inside.

"I feel big again!" Bakura yelled.

"Go get them Boogeyman! Wahoo!" Malik cheered. Zorc began to twitch as its body transformed. Zorc had its claws sharpened and long, the monster began to sprout legs as it grew beast fangs. Soon enough, Zorc's eye color changed into Bakura's eye color, making him the sole owner of Zorc's body.

"Whoa, somebody call a plastic surgeon." said Serenity.

"I can feel it. I have the body of Zorc, I entered the mind of Zorc. I AM ZORC!" Bakura yelled as he grabbed the tower he was just on and began to use it as a weapon.

"Oh no! I'm OUTTA HERE!" Malik used his cape and vanished into thin air. Bakura used the tower as a weapon to destroy the rangers.

"Time for a little sword play!" Bakura moved towards the rangers as he stepped on anything that was in the way like the train tracks.

"He destroyed the monorail tracks!" Téa yelled.

"We need Ninja Megazord power, Now!" Yami ordered as everyone agreed.

"NINJA MEGAZORD, POWER UP!"

The Ape Zord moved the head inside of its body as its arms folded back as the arm was made. The Frog Zord extended its legs and began to make the legs of the Megazord. The Bear Zord began to adjust its body as the head moved to the chest area to make the other parts of the Zords connect to each other.

"Guys, the monorail is in trouble. I'll complete docking sequence later." Yami told the rangers.

_"Okay, we'll take care of Bakura." _Téa said to Yami over the intercom. As Yami went towards the broken monorail tracks, the Wolf Zord folded up its legs as the body opened up to have the legs stored inside of the body. The Bear Zord brought out springs to make the arms move better. The Wolf Zord began to attach to the Megazord along with the Ape Zord arm attaching to it as well. The Megazord was almost complete as Téa flew in to complete the Megazord. _"Crane Zord locked on." _Téa attached the Crane Zord to form the head and sole cockpit to the Megazord. "Checking out..." Her chair revved back towards the door to the main cockpit of the Megazord along with the others.

"NINJA BATTLE MODE, NOW!" The rangers created the Ninja Megazord as they commanded it to prepare for battle.

"Activating Ninja Megazord Battle Mode!" said Joey.

"POWER SWORD, NOW!" The rangers created the Power Sword for the Ninja Megazord as it appeared and wielded it to battle the Zorc possessed Bakura.

"Shall we tango?" Zorc swung the tower at the Megazord as it blocked the attack and countered its moves and the rangers strike back with the sword of the Megazord. As they kept fighting, Yugi and the other kids were still making their way to the construction site as they saw what was up ahead.

"Wait, what is that?" Yugi looked ahead as he saw the monorail tracks were broken when Zorc stepped on it. "The track is broken!"

"Oh no! We're gonna die!" All of the kids began to panic as they were gonna be killed. Yami swooped in on the Falcon Zord as he had an idea.

"Hang on, kids." Yami flew in above the monorail and began to fly ahead towards the broken part of the track. "Falcon Zord is coming in for a landing."

"Everybody hang on!" Yugi shouted. Yami landed as he leveled the Falcon Zord on the broken track enough to get all the kids on the monorail across. Yugi and the kids shouted and cheered as they were saved by Yami.

"Good luck, kids. Now go save your parents." The monorail made it across as Yami flew off to head back towards the rangers to help beat Bakura and Zorc as they continued their sword fight. The Megazord's sword clashed with the tower Zorc held as both of the weapons exploded in front of them.

"The Power Sword has been destroyed." said Serenity. The rangers Megazord got punched in the head back and forth as Bakura was controlling Zorc and grappled their Megazord by the head.

"Micro-pressure is dropping." said Duke.

"Negative helm control. Power is draining fast." said Tristan.

"Yami, we need your help." Téa told Yami over the intercom.

"Just try to hold on guys, I'm on my way." Yami told them as he flew to their current location. While Yami was headed towards the battle, the Megazord still took punches from Zorc as Bakura controlled the arms and grabbed the Megazord over Zorc's head and spun the rangers around.

"Everybody hang on!" Téa told the rangers as Zorc began to toss the Megazord through the building.

"Next stop, Domino City First National." Bakura tossed the rangers Megazord as they were thrown towards the building.

"Brace for impact!" Joey yelled. the rangers grabbed onto something as the Megazord crashed through the building of the bank and flew through the other side and landed on the concrete floor. The rangers managed to make it, but they couldn't move the Megazord. Joey saw as the Megazord ran out of energy. "All systems are down!"

"He's closing in!" Tristan continued.

"Yami, get your butt down here!" Téa yelled.

"Falcon Zord, coming in to complete sequence." Yami flew in and landed on the Megazord as the Falcon Zord attached its claws to the back and created the wings to make the Megazord fly. "Ninja Falcon Megazord!" Yami folded his arms as his chair revved back towards the door and entered into the main cockpit where the other rangers were at. The Megazord recovered as Yami attached the Falcon Zord. "Alright guys, let's get Bakura out of here before he destroys everything in town."

"I'll set up a course for outer space." Duke told the rangers.

"Good idea. Let's do it!" The rangers managed to get the Megazord back up and have it fly away from the city and do this outside the earth. Bakura watched as they fled to the skies as he just laughed hysterically.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" Bakura forced Zorc to sprout wings as they came out from its back and began to flap them. "YEE-HAW!" Bakura made Zorc fly off after them to kill the rangers in outer space.

**MEANWHILE**

The hypnotized parents walked straight through the destroyed town as they approached the construction site. They still wore their construction gear with purple drapes covering their clothes when they were back at the abandoned factory.

"Leap to our doom... Leap to our doom..." the parents chanted as they were approaching a cliff that would kill them all. As they kept walking to their death, Yugi and the other kids managed to get there in time before they killed themselves.

"It's our parents!" the kids yelled as the parents were walking to the cliff and fall.

"Oh man, think Yugi, think!" Yugi looked around to see what he can use to try to prevent them from dying. Yugi looked down the cliff and saw a fire truck along with a giant cherry picker. Yugi thought up a plan. "That's it! You guys, try and stop the parents from falling for as long as you can by pushing them back." he told the kids. "And you two come with me!" Yugi pointed to Weevil and Rex and they just did what he said and followed him.

"Well, let's go save our parents!" one kid shouted as they all tried to push them back as hard as they could to keep them away from the cliff.

Back in space, the rangers are luring Bakura as far away from Earth as possible until Duke came up with a plan.

"Guys, I think I know a way to get rid of Bakura for good." he said.

"Really? How?" Tristan asked.

"Eden's Comet!"

"Duke, that's an excellent idea." Yami said as he caught on with the idea.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on with this plan?" Téa asked.

"It's simple, we lure Bakura into the comet's path."

"And Ka-BOOM! He's space dust!" said Serenity.

"Alright guys, main thrusters!" The rangers moved towards the comet's path to get Bakura in it. As they were taking down Bakura and Zorc, the kids were putting in everything they had in their strength to stop the parents from falling.

"We can't hold them back." One kid said as another replied "We have to keep on trying!" The kids were about a few feet away from the cliff as they did the best they could to stop the parents. "Nnngh... We're gonna die!"

As the kids were on the verge of getting knocked off the cliff, Yugi came in on the cherry picker with a firefighter hose in hand preparing to shoot water at them. "TURN IT ON!" he yelled to Rex and Weevil as they turned the valve and Yugi shot water from the hose to push back the parents and giving the kids an extra hand.

Back with the battle between Bakura and Zorc, the rangers flew over space and passed by his evil base while Vivian and Pegasus watched them fly over their lair still trapped within the snow globe.

"Well, if it isn't double-crossing doughboy!" Vivian yelled.

"I hope those rangers put that lousy lowlife out of my misery!" Pegasus said to Vivian. "Go Rangers!"

"We're approaching the comet's coördinates." Duke told the rangers as they stopped and turned the Megazord towards Zorc.

"Alright, this is it. We'll wait here and lure him in." said Yami as Zorc and Bakura swooped in and saw the rangers at a standstill.

"I'm gonna rip you apart, Zord by Zord!" Bakura yelled as he approached the Megazord.

"Here he comes. Brace yourselves!" Bakura crashed on the rangers' Megazord and grabbed it as they swung through space around the Moon while Bakura laughed in amusement.

"Micro pressure is in the red!" Tristan said in a scared tone.

"We're imploding!" Joey added as Duke had the calculations.

"We are still bearing power guys, but we're right in the comet's trajectory. We need to break free now!"

"Have you hugged your Zords today?" Bakura said as he watched the rangers from the cockpit and laughed. But Eden's Comet was around the corner about to collide with them.

"Here it comes..." Joey said as he pointed out where the comet was.

"We have to break his grip on the Megazord!" said Yami as Serenity was pressing buttons.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." she said.

"What are you gonna do?" Téa asked as Serenity broke a glass protector saying "In Case of Emergency, Break Glass" on it to show a red button.

"Take care of business." Serenity pressed the button to have the Megazord knee the Zorc possessed Bakura as he ended up floating away in space.

"We're outta here!" Yami said as the Megazord flew back towards Earth. Eden's Comet was about to hit Zorc as Bakura still had possession over Zorc's body.

"Oh no... I can't lose! This can't be!" The comet destroyed Zorc with Bakura inside as the rangers saw the explosion from behind them knowing that Bakura has been defeated as they head back towards Earth when a huge wave of light shines from the explosion.

Back at the construction site, the explosion flashed on Earth as the parents were freed from Bakura's mind control of his sound waves. The parents don't remember what happened and how they ended up there, but were glad to see their kids. Yugi turned off the hose as he saw the parents stop moving towards the cliff.

"Yeah..." Yugi was glad to see the parents were back to normal.

"Rex!" Weevil was about to jump on Rex until he stopped him and just extended his hand to Weevil.

"Weevil, let's just shake on it." Both men shook hands as Yugi saw Solomon in the crowd of parents and kids looking for him.

"Grandpa..." Yugi said in a quiet tone as Solomon saw him on the cherry picker.

"Yugi?!" Solomon shouted.

"Grandpa!" Yugi jumped out of the cherry picker as he ran up towards him and hugged him. "Gramps, it's good to have you back."

"Back? What do you mean back? Did I go somewhere?" Solomon had no memory of what happened when Bakura took control of him and the other parents.

"It's a long story Grandpa, but I'll tell you about it another time."

"I love you, my grandson." Yugi and Solomon just hugged it out to know that they are both safe as well as the parents of Domino City as well.

* * *

The story is not over yet you guys. Even though the rangers have defeated Bakura as well as the soul creatures he brought back, but there are some unfinished business that the rangers still have to take care of. So, you guys know what you need to do. Leave those reviews on here and I shall bring to you the best ending I can try to come up with. See You Next Time!


	9. Chapter 9

Hey you guys, tis I, The MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) And it is all coming down to the end here and now. Sorry that it took so long, I'm lazy. So, let us see what our rangers and everything else turns out to be and possibly more. But, this is the last chapter to our story, sorry guys. Let's see how it goes.

Thanks to all those who reviewed:

_Emily_  
_Autobot00001_  
_Coka Cookie Cola_  
_Princess of Sorrow_  
_VampiressBeauty20_

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I liked that part too, lol. It feels like something is missing.

**dr-fanmai-lover** - Well, thanks for that review, but for a Turbo Yugioh crossover, I haven't really thought about it since I got a lot of things to do myself. But, I will look into it.

**The Rainwalker** - Why thank you kind sir. I have done my grammar checks and other things that are error related. I am a HUGE fan when it comes to Power Rangers. And have fun at SakuraCon, WOO!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

As the Megazord landed back towards the outskirts of Domino City, the rangers made their way out of the Megazord as they made it outside, something bright shined upon them as it was the one who helped the rangers receive the Great Power, Miho.

"Miho... But how is this possible?" Yami asked.

"Anything is possible rangers, and I congratulate you on defeating the Thief King Bakura, preventing him from finishing what he almost caused five millenia ago. Now that he is gone from this world for good this time, if any other supernatural being tries to destroy the world, you can call upon your Sacred Animals when you may need to." Miho said as the Megazord began to disassemble and revert back into the Ninja Zords.

"Thank you. You helped us save the world from Thief King Bakura's tyranny." Yami said to the zords.

"Now rangers, you still have one last task left to do." Miho said as she faded away into thin air as the Zords flew back into space to where they were before.

"We have to get back to the command center." Yami told the rangers. They used their morphers to teleport them back to the command center. The rangers made it back as they all removed their helmets to see Odion kneeling down towards Ishizu's chamber.

"Odion..." Serenity said as it caught Odion's attention. He turned to see the Rangers successfully obtain the Great Power.

"Rangers, you made it..." Odion turned his attention back to Ishizu as the rangers saw her lying there. "But, I'm afraid you are too late."

"Too late?" Duke asked as Odion continued.

"Ishizu's energy ran out and now she is gone." The rangers saw as Ishizu was not moving at all. She wasn't breathing as the rangers saw her dead corpse.

"No, this can't be happening..." Téa said as she began to shed tears. The rangers gathered around her chamber as they all were saddened to see they ran out of time to bring Ishizu back. Yami had thoughts going through his mind as he had a thought in his head from what Miho told him and the rangers.

"Hey..." Yami said as the rangers gave him his attention. "Remember what we learned from this experience?"

"What's that?" Tristan asked.

"Miho told us 'To those who have The Great Power, all things are possible' and I think I know what she meant." The rangers had the idea as Yami continued. "We must give Ishizu the energy of The Great Power."

The rangers circled Ishizu's chamber as they extended their hands to each others all closed their eyes and focused their energy into their Sacred Animal medallions on their chests. They looked deep within their hearts to channel as much of their energy as their medallions began to glow and their Sacred Animal symbols shined a ray of light towards Ishizu's corpse and quickly retreated back as the command center was beginning to repair itself. The energy was undoing all the damage that the Thief King Bakura has caused. The control panels were being put back into their places, the giant cylindrical lights were being repaired and put back together. The rangers saw as the command center was being fixed back into what it was before. The shimmering lights began to swarm across the chamber Ishizu laid in as the lights were brought inside of her.

"Ah..." Ishizu gasped for air as the rangers saw her being brought back to life. The lights circled around her as her chamber began to reconstruct itself. Ishizu harnessed the energy as she began to reconstruct her physical form inside of the chamber. The rangers saw as Ishizu back to what she was before Bakura destroyed the command center.

"Ishizu!" the rangers said in surprise.

"Rangers..."

"She's alive, she's alive, oh thank Ra that she is alive!" Odion said as he leaked tears out of his eyes to see his sister alive and well.

"We thought you... I am just..." Téa was speechless from what she had witnessed.

"It is good to see you all again too."

"We have defeated the Thief King Bakura, Ishizu." Yami told her.

"Yeah, and we sent him straight into a comet as he blew up into smithereens." Joey added.

"I congratulate you rangers. Now that you destroyed him, I would say that Domino City can finally be at peace again." said Ishizu.

**MEANWHILE**

Back in the evil lair, Malik was in Pegasus' chair as he announced himself as the new ruler as Bandit Keith held out a bowl of fruits in front of him.

"I am King Malik, the ruler of the Universe, ahahaha..." Malik and Keith has laughed evilly until they turned to see the door opening to see Vivian and Pegasus free of Bakura's spell as they caught Malik and Keith in their chair.

"So, you wanted to join with the better bad guy, do you?" Pegasus said in anger.

"I think its time we give these two a fair punishment for betraying us in our time of need." Vivian added as she fired up her staff as did Pegasus when he powered up his cane with an electric current. Malik and Keith were in big trouble.

"Uh-Oh..." Malik and Keith looked at each other as they knew they had a lot of kneeling to do.

**THE FOLLOWING EVENING**

Domino City celebrated a festival outside of town as there was a lot of reconstructing to take care of because of the Thief King Bakura and his soul creatures. The festival took place over by the pier as the news reporter was there to report live on the scene.

"As the reconstruction of Domino City took effect as of this morning, the citizens of Domino resume to their natural lives. As for the missing parents, the kids of those missing parents revealed that they were under the control of the two giant creatures that destroyed the town and were under a trance to commit suicide. As for those monsters that attacked our city, the Power Rangers were able to defeat them and our city is safe thanks to them. The town gives them their greatest gratitude."

As the festival was going, everyone was having a grand time as Rex and Weevil were surrounding a crowd talking about how the Thief King Bakura had been defeated.

"That's what happened?"

"Yes! We were awesome!" said Rex.

"Brilliant! Bakura and his 50-foot monsters had us surrounded!" said Weevil. "We both knew at that very moment, Bakura was gonna get what he had coming to him as we were about to destroy his creatures."

"It was like we could actually smell death right in the face!"

"And Death could use some mouthwash." As they were telling their lie, the rangers overheard what they were saying.

"Can you believe those guys?" said Téa.

"Don't worry about it, Téa . It's not like anyone would believe them anyway." said Tristan.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"Oh man, after all that hard work saving everyone, I am so hungry!" Joey said as he took a bite out of his burger. They were all having a nightly dinner together at the pier as they haven't had anything to eat since that battle with Bakura. While they were eating their food, Yugi came in as he entered through the railings.

"Hey guys."

"Yugi, how are you?" Yami said as he gave him a high-five.

"I've been okay."

"Hey.." Téa said to Yugi. "Rumor has it that you were quite the hero."

"Ha-ha... that's my man!" Yami said as he lightly punched his arm. Yugi chuckled a bit and responded.

"I helped a bit and so did the rest of us kids. Gramps and the other parents were hypnotized so we had to do something to prevent them from dying. But, it was the Power Rangers that did everything else."

"Hey, things got tough out there and you didn't even panic." Yami said to Yugi. "You my friend, show true bravery."

"That's what Grandpa always taught me when I play Duel Monsters. You have to put your trust in your deck and let it guide you. Also, use your head and above all, stay calm."

"Who knows, maybe you'll probably be a Power Ranger yourself one of these days." said Serenity.

"Nah... That would be impossible."

"Hey, anything is possible if you set your mind to it." Yami told Yugi.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." Yugi gave it some thought of what he might turn out to be.

"Yugi Muto, the Silver Ranger..."

"Eh, it does have a certain ring to it." Joey replied.

"Yugi Muto, the GOLD Ranger." Everyone just laughed at what Yugi said as they heard an explosion in the air. It was fireworks flying up into the sky. Everyone stopped eating as they watched fireworks fly into the sky. There was cheering and hollering from the crowd. As the fireworks kept on going, there was a message being made into the sky that said "Thank you, Power Rangers!"

"The Power Rangers?!" Rex shouted.

"Weevil and Rex!" Weevil also shouted.

The fireworks kept on going as the night had continued. As the festivities ended and the food was gone, the rangers finally return to their homes. The time now was 11:30 and Yami was lying on his bed after everything that he and his friends had gone through these past few days.

"I'm just glad that Bakura has finally been defeated. Thanks to Eden's Comet, the world can finally sleep peacefully. And I guess I should too." Yami covered himself up with his blanket and fell asleep. Being a Power Ranger takes a lot of energy out of a person and Yami and the others make that sacrifice to keep their town and the world safe from those that try to destroy it.

* * *

Well, that's a wrap to this story. I hope that you guys have all enjoyed it as much as I did. But, I know some of you probably lost interest to it or just stopped reading it. But, I commit to these stories that I make and get them done from start to end. So, I am about to get outta here and get back to my other work. So, if you guys enjoyed this story, just leave a review in there and I shall get back to my other stories that I am also working on. BYE!


End file.
